


An Unexpected Journey

by heartsdesire456



Series: Her Name Is Scott [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Adorable Isaac, Adorable Scott, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gender Dysphoria, Light Angst, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Parent-Child Relationship, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Trans Character, Trans Scott, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott didn’t even think before letting out a broken sob and blurting it all out. “I’m not a boy. I’m <i>not</i>. I don’t want to cut my hair, I want it to be long and pretty, and I don’t- I’m not supposed to go to a barber shop, men go to barber shops, but I’m a <i>girl</i> and I just- I can't keep pretending to be a boy when I’m <i>not</i>!” </p><p>When Scott finished and Melissa didn’t respond, he stared at the shocked look on her face and realized what happened. He looked up at his mom and realized that for the first time ever, he had finally told someone that he wasn’t a ‘he’ at all.</p><p>Scott was a <i>she</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Journey

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic an INCREDIBLY long time ago by my standards. Like, we're talking the beginning of the summer, if not before that.
> 
> I've had fics I started and totally abandoned that I finished longer beyond starting it than that, but I never abandoned this fic. I wrote the first 12,000 words in spurts of like 100 words once a week or something like that. It was _brutal_.
> 
> And then lo and behold this week I got inspired! And I finished the rest! FINALLY IT IS DONE!
> 
> I promised this to a friend and I FINALLY DELIVERED!
> 
>  
> 
> **Please know that if there is any spot where I misgender Scott by accident, IT IS AN ACCIDENT! Tell me because I probably just wrote 'she' and the s didn't stick. Or I just didn't think and wrote 'him' when I meant 'her' because of so many fics calling Scott 'him'. IF YOU SEE IT AND TELL ME, I WILL FIX IT! I tried to catch it in proofreading but it's nearly 7am as I"m finishing that up and I don't want to wait any longer to post this.**

Scott knew from a young age that he was different. He couldn’t remember a time when something didn’t feel wrong. After seventeen years of dealing with the feeling that he’d never needed help identifying, the way it all came out wasn’t what he had ever expected would cause him to finally break.

Scott had taken the afternoon off of work after school so his mom could take him to the barbershop to get his hair cut, since she had mentioned he was about due and had the afternoon off of work. It was the same trip he’d made every few months for most of his life. But for some reason Scott could only chalk up to the stress of all the werewolf things going on in his life, he finally couldn’t take it anymore.

Scott paused with his hand on the door handle and just stared at the storefront and the men inside getting haircuts. He looked at the shop full of men cutting other men and boys’ hair, and he was hit with an overwhelming wave of _wrong_ that felt like it was going to crush him. He didn’t realize he was starting to hyperventilate or that he had started to cry until Melissa, having gotten out of the car and noticed he wasn’t following, ducked back in, kneeling in the driver’s seat to grab his arm and turn him to face her. “Hey, hey, Scott?! What’s wrong?” she asked worriedly, undoing his seatbelt and pulling until he faced forward and took deep breaths. “Scott, Honey, what-“

“I don’t want this,” Scott choked out, giving into the tears. “I don’t want it!”

Melissa seemed at a loss for words, looking at him in clear confusion. “What? A haircut?” she asked with a frown.

Scott nodded, letting out a sob. “I don’t want to cut my hair short anymore. I hate it. I hate all of this. I don’t want to go to a barber shop and I don’t want to cut my hair and I don’t- I don’t want to be this way, Mom!” he cried, pressing his palms against his eyes as his shoulders heaved with hysterical tears. “I hate it all the time.”

“Scott….” Melissa trailed off, settling back into the seat. “Scott, what do you mean?” she asked, totally lost. “Honey-“

Scott didn’t even think before letting out a broken sob and blurting it all out. “I’m not a boy. I’m _not_. I don’t want to cut my hair, I want it to be long and pretty, and I don’t- I’m not supposed to go to a barber shop, men go to barber shops, but I’m a _girl_ and I just- I’m so screwed up with all this other crap like being a _werewolf_ and people _dying_ and becoming the alpha and having to handle all that responsibility and I can’t do all of that _and_ keep pretending to be a boy when I’m _not_!” 

When Scott finished and Melissa didn’t respond, he stared at the shocked look on her face and realized what happened. He looked up at his mom and realized that for the first time ever, he had finally told someone that he wasn’t a ‘he’ at all.

Scott was a _she_.

~

Scott sat across from her mom on the couch, both of them facing each other with the middle cushion separating them, legs crossed beneath them. “Okay,” Melissa said finally, pulling her hair back into a ponytail as she took a deep breath and sighed. “When…” She hummed, making a face. “When did you start to feel like you might not be-“ She hesitated. “Sure about yourself?”

“Always,” Scott answered readily. She watched as Melissa nodded slowly.

“By always, you mean-“

“I didn’t really realize there was that much of a difference in girls and boys when I was really little, like before I started school,” Scott explained. “I heard people call me a boy but I didn’t really understand so I just believed them, but I’ve always felt the way I feel now.”

Melissa watched closely. “And the way you feel now is like a girl?” she asked gently. Scott nodded, biting her bottom lip. Melissa nodded to herself again. “Okay. Alright.” She ran her hand over her hair, looking down and to the right at the coffee table for a minute. “Did-“ She stopped, looking back to Scott’s face. “I hope I know the answer to this, but have I ever made you feel like I wouldn’t love you if you told me?” she asked, looking almost tearful. “I’m not saying it’s bad you waited, there’s nothing wrong with being scared, Sweetie, I just-“ She took a breath, exhaling shakily. “Did I do something-“

“No, Mom, _no_ ,” Scott urged, reaching out to grab Melissa’s hand. “It’s not you I just-“ She snorted. “I play sports, Mom. Most of my friends have been boys since I was little. I know what- what is expected of me. I heard all the things people say about gay people growing up, and I saw how people acted in eighth grade when Danny came out, and he just likes other boys! I’m a girl in a boy body! People would think I was crazy, or a freak, or-“

“You are not a freak, Scott,” Melissa choked out, shaking her head. She sniffled pulled Scott across the couch until she could hug her. “You’re not a freak. My kid isn’t a freak,” she muttered, pressing a kiss to Scott’s hair. 

Scott laughed wetly. “Well… I’m still a werewolf. So I’m sort of a freak,” she reminded Melissa, who laughed when she released her. Scott bit her lip, looking at Melissa. “Mom? Is- are we okay?”

Melissa nodded. “Oh Honey, it’s okay.” She just shook her head. “I just- I wish I knew what to say. I never even noticed my kid’s been suffering-“ She stopped, ducking her eyes. “You’ve been alone for so long with this and I’m so sorry. I- I’m your mother. I should’ve _noticed_ -“ She stopped. “Does anybody know? You haven’t hid this for a decade alone, have you? Stiles-“

“He doesn’t know,” Scott said, shaking her head. She smiled sadly. “He’s my best friend, and I trust him, but it’s _Stiles_.”

Melissa smiled sadly. “Honey, Stiles would never laugh at you. He’s annoying as hell, but he loves you almost as much as me.”

Scott shrugged. “I just- I didn’t wanna tell anybody.” She looked down at her knees. “I just- I want to be normal. But I’m not. I’m a girl.” It felt utterly _right_ to be able to say it out loud. She smiled some as she looked up at her mom. “I’m a girl.”

Melissa smiled, tears in her eyes, as she nodded. “Okay, Sweetie. You’re- You’re a girl.”

Scott didn’t mean to start crying again as she flung herself across the couch to hug Melissa, but having her mom say it was even better than saying it herself. 

~

After telling her mom, Scott talked it over with her and decided that, since her mom promised to support her no matter what, she wanted to _really_ start being a girl. The first step was to tell Stiles. Before they even started to talk about telling other people, Melissa needed to research about having a transgender child, and Scott needed to tell Stiles.

Oddly enough, telling Stiles was harder for Scott than telling her mom. Stiles was shocked at first, but after a torturous minute where Scott was terrified Stiles was going to react badly, he just nodded seriously. “Okay. Let’s do this,” he said, settling into his desk chair and getting online. “If you’re going to need my help – and let’s face it, you always do – I need to get some details.”

Two hours later, Scott knew everything she needed to know about antidiscrimination laws and clothes for trans girls and how to seek help from a therapist and even how to start working to change her speech patterns to make her voice more girly. They were just checking out before and after photos of trans women’s boobs after hormones when Stiles’s door opened and his dad poked his head in.

“Stiles, are you- WHOA!” He raised a hand, blocking the screen. “Boys, c’mon, with the door open?” he groaned.

Stiles shot his dad a glare. “Hey, that’s rude! She wanted to see what the hormones would do!” he argued fiercely, only to stop and pale, eyes wide as he looked at Scott’s horrified face. “Oh crap, I didn’t- I wasn’t- We’ve been talking about it, and I didn’t-“

“Uh, Stiles?” John asked with a frown. “What are you guys doing?” he asked slowly.

Stiles looked at Scott with eyes full or regret and Scott just ducked her head, looking down at her knees. “I’m- I-“ Scott couldn’t do it. She took a few deep breaths, only to feel panic rising as she really thought about it. Stiles’s dad was the closest thing to a father-figure she had, apart from her own asshole father. She remembered how _he_ reacted all those years ago. She hadn’t even thought about what John having a bad reaction would be like, but now that she could see the confusion in his face, she was terrified. She was actually terrified. Also, she was about to cry. “Oh God,” she choked out before she bolted out of her seat so fast the chair tumbled over and rushed past John, ignoring Stiles yelling after her as she ran down the hall to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her, locking it to keep Stiles out, and slid down to lean against the counter and cry without Stiles seeing.

~

Scott didn’t come out of the bathroom until she heard a new, lighter knock at the door followed by her mom’s voice. After Melissa coaxed her out of the bathroom, Scott let her soothing words convince her it was okay and she followed her downstairs. When Melissa guided Scott into the living room by her hand, Scott tensed at how fast John and Stiles both jumped up from the couch.

“I’m so sorry,” John started with, surprising Scott. “I didn’t mean to just burst in and scare you. Stiles explained – with a lot more detail than I needed – and I’m sorry I called you a boy.” Scott stared in surprise at how _earnest_ he sounded.

“You- you believe me?” Scott asked weakly. She couldn’t believe her luck. She looked at Melissa and at Stiles and then looked back at John and let a smile cross her lips. “You’re sorry you called me a boy?”

John nodded, hands in his pockets. “Of course. I didn’t know, but I’m still sorr- oof!” John held his arms out awkwardly as Scott hugged him, but she couldn’t help it. “Uh, it’s okay, Son- Uh, no- well, it’s okay.” John patted her back and when she pulled back and stared at him with an amazed smile he made a confused face. “What’s wrong?”

Scott bit her lip, ducking her head into her hands, wiping at her tears. “I wish my dad had believed me like you do,” she choked out, unable to help herself.

“Wait, _what_?” Melissa asked loudly. “What do you mean you wish your father had believed you?”

Scott turned around, biting her lip. “When- when I was little,” she said weakly. She wiped her cheek, sniffling. “When I was five, Dad was mowing the lawn and you were at work and I got in your closet and put on one of your dresses and got into your makeup and put some all over my face and he found me and-“ She swallowed hard, wiping at her face again, since her tears just wouldn’t stop. “I thought he’d think I was pretty, and I just told him I wanted to be pretty like you, cause what girl doesn’t want to be pretty like her mom and you’re the prettiest person I know and he told me-“ She let out a stuttered breath. “He said makeup was for girls and when I said ‘but I am a girl’ he yelled at me and- and grabbed me and carried me to the bathroom and washed all the makeup off and the whole time he- he kept yelling that I was being stupid, and that- that he wouldn’t have a faggot for a son that wears makeup-“

“He _what_?!” Stiles demanded, sounding enraged, but Scott couldn’t stop.

“He- he told me you would be mad I played with your makeup so I didn’t ever mention it,” she finished weakly. “It scared me into never bringing up being a girl ever again, and I didn’t want Stiles’s dad to be mad at me like my dad was when I told him, that’s why I freaked out so bad.”

“Oh Scott,” John sighed, putting his hand on Scott’s shoulder, only to pause and frown. “Wait, what do you want to be called?” he asked.

Scott hesitated. “Uh, a girl? You just said-“

“I mean your name,” John clarified.

Scott tilted her head some. “Um, my name’s Scott, you know that.”

John chuckled, shaking his head. “I mean, don’t you have a girl’s name you want to be called?”

“Nooo.” Scott frowned. “I like Scott. My mom named me it. It’s a pretty good name.”

Stiles slapped her shoulder, grinning. “Hey, Scott’s a girl’s name if a girl is named it,” he said dismissively. “The important part is that you realize I’m still calling you ‘bro’ no matter what, Dude.”

Scott laughed. “That’s okay, you call everybody ‘bro’. I think you called Mrs. Norbert ‘bro’ in class.”

John shook his head, groaning as he pulled Scott into a hug again. “Just remember that I’ll personally shoot anybody that tries to make you feel bad about yourself, okay?” he said, pulling back with his jaw clenched. “Starting with that asshole Rafael. I’m definitely going to kick his ass next time I see him.”

Melissa made a sound that was closer to a growl than anything. “Not if I get my hands on that bastard first,” she said, putting her arm around Scott’s shoulders. “Your father is going to die painfully for that crap, Sweetheart.”

“I knew he was a bastard, but _damn_ ,” Stiles said, shaking his head. “That’s damaging stuff. He literally scared you into not telling your mom you’re a girl for over a decade.”

Scott nodded. “I learned not to ever tell anybody because I thought they’d hate me like my dad.” She winced. “He left a week later, so for years I thought it was because of me.”

Melissa made that angry, near-growl sound again. “Cannot believe I ever married that asshole,” she said, pulling Scott into a hug. “Scott, I could handle you being a werewolf, I can handle you being a girl. Don’t ever think that dick’s reaction when you were little will ever be my reaction.”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, Dude. Anybody that can handle you being a werewolf can handle you being a girl.”

Scott’s eyes widened. “Oh crap. Other people.” She groaned. “What do I- should I just totally come out? I mean- who do I tell next?”

“Only who you want to,” Stiles comforted. “If you don’t wanna tell anybody at school, don’t.” He cringed. “As much as I hate it… you should probably tell the pack. Their alpha being a girl is probably something they should know.” 

Scott groaned. “That means telling _Jackson_ ,” she whined, letting her head fall to Stiles’s shoulder.

Stiles snickered. “Don’t worry. If he’s a dick about it, you can just kick him out of the pack again! Win-win!”

~

Derek took it shockingly well, all things considered.

He looked at Scott, tilted his head, and hummed. “Makes sense, really. Me and Peter both were really terrible alphas, but my sister, my mom, and my mom’s aunt were all amazing alphas. You’re pretty good.” He shrugged. “Makes way more sense with you being a girl.”

Scott smiled tentatively. “Yeah?” Derek nodded nonchalantly. 

“Uh, seriously?” Cora asked. “That’s it? Scott just told you he’s a girl-“

“She,” Derek corrected gently and Cora rolled her eyes.

“That she’s a girl and your reaction is just ‘that makes sense’?!” she asked incredulously. 

Derek frowned. “Yes? What else would it be?”

“You could ask what made her decide to come out? Or what happened to make her decide she’s a girl. Or if she’s sure. All the normal stuff,” Cora suggested.

Derek rolled his eyes and turned to Scott. “I totally accept that you are a girl and don’t give a shit why, but are you sure, when did you know, and why are you coming out?” he asked dutifully making Cora glare at him.

Scott smiled nervously. “Yes, I’m sure, I’ve always known really, and I’m coming out because I sort of had a breakdown and came out to my mom and since she was amazing about it, I decided to tell Stiles and he’s the best person I’ve ever known cause he just rolled with it, and then his dad overheard and I was scared, but he actually apologized for calling me a boy, and I know that no matter what, they’re my family and they all love me and nobody else’s negative reaction is too bad for how amazing it feels to have people know I’m a girl.”

Cora shrugged. “Cool. So what are you gonna do now? Change your name? Get a boob job?”

Scott frowned and looked at Stiles. “Why does everybody think I wanna change my name?” she asked and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Because most people aren’t cool with accepting their name like you,” he explained. “But that’s your business, not theirs,” Stiles said, giving Cora a pointed look. “Right?”

Cora rolled her eyes, snorting. “Fine.”

Derek nodded to Scott. “What are you going to do about the rest of the pack? Or school?”

Scott winced. “I need to tell the pack but I’m still thinking about school. I mean, I want to go to school as a girl, but that’s a big deal. My mom would have to talk to people about it.”

Derek nodded. “Don’t worry about the pack. They’ll all be okay with it.” He tilted his head. “Or, we’ll kick their asses.”

Scott brightened up. “Cool!” 

Even Derek couldn’t help but smile at that.

~

“Dad!” Stiles called, stirring the onions. “Dad, my phone is ringing, can you come take over?” he shouted.

The back door opened and John came in. “Sure, I’ve got it,” he said, taking the spatula so Stiles could run to the dining room and grab his phone.

“Hello-“ Stiles’s answer was interrupted by the sound of panicked breaths and half-ragged sobs.

“Nothing fits!”

Stiles nearly dropped his phone, jerking. “Scott, what-“

“I tried on girl clothes and I wanted to buy some but they don’t fit!” Scott sobbed down the line. Stiles’s heart sank and he closed his eyes. “I don’t have the- the hips for it, so the pants fit wrong, even skinny jeans, and even with my big butt!”

Stiles sighed. “Scott-“

“My shoulders are too wide for the tight shirts and my hips are too narrow for the pants, Stiles!” She let out a hoarse whine. “I can’t be a girl, Stiles! I can’t even wear girl clothes! I can’t even wear girl clothes because I don’t have girl hips! I don’t have girl hips cause I’m _not_ a girl-“

“Scott, you are too a girl,” Stiles interrupted firmly. “You’re a girl no matter what your body says, Scott.”

Scott made a pained whine. “But Stiles, my body is _wrong_ -“

Stiles rolled his eyes. “No, Scott, those pants are wrong!”

“And they don’t make shoes in my size!” Scott cried. “I couldn’t find any at the store, Stiles! They don’t come bigger than a girls eleven and I’m a girls twelve and a half! How do I start living as a girl if I _can’t_?” She let out a sob that was like getting punched in the stomach. “Stiles, what am I doing? I’ll never be able to dress like I want to-“

“Scott, Scott!” Stiles interrupted. “Look, just relax, okay, and breathe.” Stiles waited until Scott calmed down some. “Scott, just go home, okay? Take a bubble bath with that smelly stuff your mom likes, and then try to get a good night’s sleep. Don’t let this stress you out too bad.”

“But Stiles, I wanna dress like a girl-“

“You _are_ a girl, so whatever clothes you wear are girl clothes,” Stiles said firmly. “But seriously, let things calm down. I promise, this isn’t that much of a setback, and even if it is, you are not the first person to have to fit a less-than-average body in your clothes, okay? This is not unfixable. It’s entirely fixable.”

Scott hesitated for a while before she finally spoke. “Okay. I just- I got all excited about it. I wanted to buy some clothes really bad.”

Stiles smiled sadly. “I know, Scott. But it’s okay. I promise.”

~

Scott woke up from a nap on the couch at the sound of the front door opening. “Scott? I’m heading to the store. And Stiles is driving up just now.”

Scott yawned and stretched. “Okay, Mom,” she called, not bothering to get up for Stiles. Stiles wouldn’t care that she was being lazy. She rolled onto her side and glanced at the clock on the cable box and hummed. She’d been asleep for well over an hour.

“Scottie!” Stiles burst in with a bag in his hands. “Scott, get up!” 

Scott whined. “But I’m tired-“

“You need to try these on and then you can go back to being a lazy ass,” Stiles said, shoving the bag in Scott’s face when he sat on the coffee table.

Scott frowned. “Put what on?” she asked, yawning as she sat up. She stretched and took the bag from Stiles and dumped it on the couch beside her. She stopped instantly when she saw that it was clothes. “Stiles?” she asked with a frown.

Stiles gave her a warm smile. “C’mon. Try them on,” he said and Scott snatched up the denim, only to hold it up and see that it was denim with light blue frilly lace coming out of the bottom. 

“Stiles, I told you I can’t fit in skirts-“

“Just try it,” Stiles urged, and Scott nervously grabbed the other thing – a shirt it seemed – and went to the bathroom in the hall since there was a long mirror in there on the door. She wasted no time stripping out of her sweatpants and her shirt and tugged on the clothes Stiles brought her. 

Scott turned to look at herself and her heart stopped for a second. The skirt fit. It was right for her hips and butt, it came down to the middle of her thighs, and, looking at it in the mirror, she realized what Stiles had done. She smiled as she ran her hands down her middle, over the black tee-shirt Stiles had brought in at the waist and hemmed the sleeves up short like a girl’s short-sleeve shirt usually was, and down over her hips of the skirt Stiles had made out of a pair of jeans. She smiled bright as she turned to look at herself from other angles before shoving the door open to run out into the living room.

Stiles looked up and held his hands out, bright smile crossing his face. “Hey, it fits- Ahh!” Stiles yelped as Scott tackled him off the table in a hug, squeezing him tight. “Uh, Scott, Scott I need to breathe!”

Scott pulled away and sat up, laughing as she looked down at Stiles. “You _made_ me girl clothes!” She slid off of Stiles and knelt beside him, laughing and smiling without any chance of stopping. “You made me clothes that fit! Stiles, why- how did you-“ She shook her head, swallowing as tears burned her eyes. “You made me clothes.”

Stiles shrugged dismissively. “It was nothing big. I just googled a lot, and I had a pair of your jeans still at the house that were ripped, so I just got some pretty blue lacy fabric and figured out how to sew jeans into a skirt and there you go,” he said, shrugging. “The shirt was really easy. Just some simple sewing. Youtube helped me out since I don’t have a sewing machine-“

“You did this by hand?!” Scott gasped. “But I just called you about the girl clothes _yesterday_. You sat up all night doing this for me?” she asked in wonder.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Scott, I’d do anything for you, you’re my sister. This is nothing.”

Scott squeaked and threw her arms around Stiles again, squeezing him tight. “You called me your sister!” she choked out and Stiles smiled, rubbing her back.

“Well that’s what you are, dumbass. What else would I call you?” 

Scott didn’t let go of Stiles for a long time, too busy hugging the life out of him to care. 

~

Scott was excited to show her mom her new clothes when she got home, so she kept them on even after Stiles had to go home to start cooking dinner for his dad. When Melissa got back, she gasped at Scott’s outfit. “Oh you look so cute!” She led the way to the living room and put down her bags. 

“Stiles made it for me!” Scott said excitedly. She spun around happily. “He made me girl clothes since I couldn’t find any that fit yesterday! Stiles is the best!”

Melissa chuckled. “Yeah, he really is sometimes. Other times he gets you in trouble,” she reminded Scott, who rolled her eyes. “Now, I’m about to make you even happier,” she said, opening one of the bags, only to come out with a light pink tank top and a pair of gray yoga pants with pink stripes down the sides.

“Mom!” Scott gasped and Melissa chuckled.

“I know you were upset about not fitting clothes, and I can’t help much without taking you shopping myself, but at least around the house you can wear this and not have to wear boy clothes all the time. We can see how these fit in size and then buy more,” she said, handing Scott the clothes. “And I have another surprise,” she said, grabbing another bag. When she took out a small zebra printed bag with zippers, she unzipped it and pulled out a few little plastic containers and Scott beamed.

“You got me makeup?!” she asked and Melissa nodded.

“Just a couple colors of eye shadow, a tube of mascara, and some lipstick. I don’t know your colors or I would’ve got more, but every girl needs some sparkles.” She pulled out one last thing and handed Scott a little card with some hair clips on it. “And I figured you might want to clip your bangs back while you let your hair grow,” she said, giving Scott a loving look. 

“Mom… I just-“ Scott bit her lip and nodded. “Thank you.”

Melissa shrugged. “You’re my kid, Scott. I want to make you happy.” She squeezed Scott’s hand. “Now come on. Try on the clothes and then I’ll teach you how to put on makeup,” she urged and Scott squeaked, throwing her arms around her mom.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Melissa laughed. “Yeah, yeah, just go try on the clothes, Sweetheart,” she urged and Scott flew off the couch, clutching her clothes to go try them on.

~

When Scott decided to come out to the rest of the pack, she got dressed in the girl outfit Stiles made her and carefully, she and Stiles worked together to do her makeup and hair. Melissa was working, so Scott had to remember how her mom showed her how to put the blue sparkly clip in her hair and, since she hadn’t worked out eye shadow yet, she told Stiles how and he managed to brush some sparkles on her eyelids well enough. Neither of them was brave enough to try the mascara, but Scott was able to put the pink lipstick on by herself, smiling at all the shimmers and sparkles on her face. 

When they got to Derek’s loft, though, Scott started to worry that maybe dressing like a girl right off the bat was too much. She held onto her seatbelt when Stiles tried to make her get out. “But if I just walk in like this, they might not get it-“

“Scott, they are going to learn you’re a girl, this will just make it more obvious you’re serious,” Stiles urged. Scott shook her head worriedly. Stiles shrugged. “Okay, fine, I’ll go tell them and you can come in whenever you’re ready,” he threatened, but she actually paused instead of panicked.

“Um… actually.” She looked at Stiles with wide eyes. “Could you? Maybe- maybe if they hear it before they see me… maybe it’ll be okay?” she asked worriedly.

Stiles sighed, rolling his eyes. “Fine. But you know how much they all trust me.”

“Derek will convince them,” she urged, and Stiles threw up a hand.

“Fine, give me a few minutes, then come up after me,” Stiles said as he turned and headed towards the building alone. Scott just closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

~

Stiles heard the elevator and turned back to the others, who were all talking over each other. “Okay, she’s coming up, so shut it!” he snapped. Everyone was there. Derek and Cora were having Peter over when the others showed up for the meeting so Peter had stuck around instead of leave, Isaac was there, and even Lydia had come with Jackson. Stiles was more than worried about how this was going to work out. 

When the door opened and Scott came walking in, she was taking small, nervous steps, picking at the lace on her skirt as she stepped down into the living area. Stiles gave her an encouraging nod and she walked over, standing very close to his side as she waved at the others. “Um, hey guys. I- I guess Stiles sort of- I guess he told you?” she asked, trying her best so smile without looking terrified. 

Stiles glared at the others. “Yep, we were just talking about you embracing your true self, weren’t we guys?” he asked, giving them all a threatening look.

Everybody was quiet for a minute before Lydia made a disgusted sound. “Okay, are we all seriously going to ignore how disgusting that is?!” she asked, gesturing to Scott’s general person. Stiles could hear Jackson’s neck pop as he jerked around to look at her in shock whereas Derek actually growled at her. Stiles felt more shocked than anything. He was appalled. He had never imagined it, but he was going to have to murder the future mother of his children. She looked at them all and frowned. “What?!” Isaac cleared his throat pointedly and Lydia looked at him, then Stiles’s murderous look and rolled her eyes. “Oh my God, I mean that horrible outfit, you assholes!” She crossed her arms, glaring at Stiles. “How dare you think I’m talking about her?!” she snapped. “I mean that ugly skirt, oh my God.”

Scott frowned. “Actually I really like this skirt,” she argued, pouting some down at it. “Stiles sewed it for me and it’s pretty with my skin, don’t you think?” she asked, swishing the lace some with a small smile.

Peter made a huff and rolled his eyes. “The makeup sure as hell doesn’t. Seriously, my dear, glittery pink lipstick and glittery blue eye shadow? You look like a little girl with a ‘my first makeup’ kit. You aren’t a glittery person, and your colors are all wrong for your skin tone.”

Lydia nodded. “And that,” she agreed, grimacing. “I can’t believe I just agreed with Peter Hale voluntarily.”

Scott perked up some. “Soooo your only horrified by my fashion sense?” she asked hopefully.

Peter shrugged, arms crossed. “Makes sense, really. My sister was an amazing alpha, and my aunt was before her. Statistically, True Alphas are more often women. It all fits.”

“See!” Stiles said, patting Scott on the back. “Your wolfy side was getting with the program before you were ready to tell us about it.”

Lydia hummed. “So does that mean you’re going to come to school as a girl?” she asked, and Scott nodded nervously.

“I want to. I’m- I’m gonna talk to my mom about telling them about me so the teachers know what’s going on. Stiles said that’s usually how it works best,” Scott explained, glancing back at Stiles, who nodded. 

Lydia nodded. “Great, then we’re going shopping first,” she said, crossing the loft and grabbing Scott by the elbow.

Scott deflated even as Lydia tugged her away. “But I tried on girls clothes and nothing fit,” she muttered dejectedly.

Lydia scoffed. “Oh Scott, you just have to know what works with what body-type. You.” She pointed at Stiles as she pulled Scott away. “You’re the one with drag queen friends. Call one of them and ask where they get their shoes. We need stores for big-footed women in Beacon Hills before we finish at the mall.”

“Don’t forget to buy her some bronzer for those chubby cheeks!” Peter called after Lydia as she dragged Scott from the apartment, already talking a mile a minute about clothes.

~

Stiles was pretty sure Scott loved her new clothes. She had tried to make Lydia let her pay her back, but after buying her several outfits, and a few pairs of shoes, she finally had the basis of a new wardrobe. Scott made Stiles come over and help her pick out the outfit she wanted to wear to school her first day going as a girl. When Scott got to their first class a little late because she and her mom had talked to the principal about her being a girl, Stiles smiled brightly at how light Scott looked, a bounce to her step as she walked to her desk.

Her outfit was still very Scott, it was a black skirt that fit high on her middle to make her look like she had a smaller waist and flared out to give the illusion of wider hips, and her shirt was a striped three quarter length sleeve shirt tucked in. Honestly, she looked no different than usual, apart from the skirt instead of jeans, ankle boots instead of sneakers, and makeup on her face. When she sat down beside Stiles, she gave him a bright smile. “How did it go?” Stiles asked in a low voice and Scott beamed.

“My mom talked to the principal and he was super cool about it! They even changed all my records to be marked ‘f’, not ‘m’! I mean, legally, it’s still ‘m’, but that way they know not to write ‘mister’ McCall on anything,” Scott said brightly. “And nobody’s said anything mean yet. I mean, I’m sure it’ll happen eventually, but nobody did. Danny didn’t even ask, just said I looked like his sister, which I think is a good thing.”

Stiles nodded. “She’s like Danny but a girl and in college. Definitely a good thing,” Stiles said, smiling as he reached over and gave Scott a fist bump. He was so happy that she was handling it well. He hoped people kept up the awesome reactions, because he’d probably lose it if someone upset Scott.

~

The awesome reactions lasted until third period. Stiles should’ve known Harris would be a dick about it all. 

Almost as soon as they got into their desks and Scott dropped her book on the desk with a slam, Harris turned around. “Mr. McCall, if you could treat that book a bit more like a book and less like a gavel, that would be nice.”

Scott cleared her throat nervously. “It’s Ms. McCall,” she corrected with a small smile.

Harris rolled his eyes. “Of course it is. Scott McCall, wanting attention. Shocker,” he said and Stiles watched Scott’s shoulders slump as anger built in him.

“I’m not- I don’t want attention. I’m just a girl, is all,” Scott said in a small voice.

Harris snorted and Stiles clenched a fist on the table. “Of course you are-“

Stiles couldn’t hold it in. “Hey, she says she’s a girl so she’s a girl!” he snapped.

“You’re seventeen years old, Mr. Stilinski, you should know better than to interrupt a teacher, even if you aren’t the brightest crayon in the box,” Harris said in a sharp tone.

“And you should know better than to misgender one of your students!” Stiles argued and Harris turned back, leaning against his desk with his arms crossed.

“You act like you want detention, Mr. Stilinski,” he said and Scott glared.

“He just wants you to call me by the right name-“

“Do you want to join him in detention, Mr. McCall?” Harris asked, and Stiles slammed a hand on the desk.

“Stop calling her that!”

Harris gave him a dark look. “Office. Now. Both you and Mr. McCall-“

“Well fine!” Stiles said, grabbing his bag as he stood up. “We’ll see how the principal likes knowing one of his teachers purposefully misgenders his students,” he snapped, grabbing Scott’s hand when he saw her face as she gathered her stuff up. “C’mon, don’t worry about him,” he said gently, glaring at Harris as he led a near-tearful Scott past Harris. 

As soon as they opened the doors, he heard the whole classroom burst into conversation.

~

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Scott mumbled as she let Stiles pull her down the hall. “He was doing it to make us mad-“

“No, Scott, it shouldn’t matter why he’s doing it, it’s wrong,” Stiles argued. He let go of her arm and slowed down. “Look, it’s okay. Your mom will just yell at him, my dad will stand up for me defending you. We can’t get in trouble for this. We just can’t.”

Scott rolled her eyes but didn’t argue. 

When they got to the office and sat down to wait for their parents, the principal told them that Harris had called him to explain what was going on but that they didn’t have to worry. He reassured Scott that he would be having a talk with their teacher and that they just had to wait for their parents to talk about things. 

“Well, that’s good at least,” Scott said, smiling at Stiles. “No detention for sure.”

Stiles huffed. “Pretty sure my dad would be really pissed if I got detention over that.” He looked past Scott and she turned around. “Well speak of the devil,” Stiles said as his dad came in. He looked up as he spotted them and Scott gave him the most innocent look she could muster.

He rolled his eyes, looking past her to look at Stiles. “What did you do?” he asked as he walked over to stop in front of them.

Scott shook her head. “Defended me. That’s all. He didn’t do anything bad,” she said quickly.

John groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. “Did you punch someone?” he asked Stiles. “Should I have worn my uniform to make the other parents not sue us?”

Stiles grumbled. “It was a teacher, but I wanted to punch him,” he said angrily. John gave him a surprised look and Stiles glanced at Scott, making her duck her eyes. “He said she was doing it for attention when she corrected him for calling her Mr. McCall, and then he kept calling her that ever after she corrected him.”

John looked appalled. “A _teacher_?” he asked and Scott nodded.

John didn’t get to answer before the office door swung open and when they turned, expecting to see Melissa, John tensed and Stiles groaned when, instead, it was Scott’s dad. Scott’s eyes widened and her heart stopped fearfully. She grabbed at Stiles’s hand, squeezing it tight. “Where’s mom?” Scott asked when he walked closer.

He looked down at her, looking over her outfit. “She’s working so they called me. Told me she couldn’t come in and when she said they should call John, he wasn’t answering at work, so they called me.” He gave her a look. “Why are you dressed like a girl?” 

Scott swallowed hard, looking down at her lap. “Cause- cause I am one,” she said softly.

There was a heavy sigh and she looked up just in time to see him roll his eyes. “Scott, what are you doing now?” Scott looked down again, not speaking as he kept going. “Did you get in trouble for making a scene?” he asked, and she felt Stiles tensing under her hand. “You’re already the center of attention, do you need to make a spectacle, too. There’s no reason for this kinda crap. I cannot believe your mom lets you get away with this stuff-“

“Hey, stop talking to her like that.” Scott’s head jerked up. He had expected Stiles to go off any minute, but it was John who was looking at her dad with an angry look on his face. 

Rafe turned to him with an eye roll. “Oh great, so you’re part of this, too? Is that why Melissa wanted them to call you, not me, because you’re letting him do this stuff-“

“ _She_ is going through a lot recently, McCall,” John argued. “And Melissa wanted them to call me, not you, because Scott told us about how she’s been terrified to people finding out she’s a girl ever since she was five and you scared the hell out of her because she got into her mother’s makeup. Melissa worried she’d be scared of you finding out like this.”

Rafe laughed incredulously. “Seriously?” He looked at Scott. “You put on your mom’s clothes and makeup as a little kid and I yelled at you for it, and now you’re scarred for life-“

“You called her a faggot!” Stiles snapped. “A five year old kid, and you said you wouldn’t have a ‘faggot for a son’ because a little kid put on their mom’s makeup!”

Rafe grimaced. “Well, I admit, I’ve learned better over the years. Obviously, I’d never use that word or imply it was something detestable-“

“It doesn’t matter if you don’t care about gay kids now,” Stiles argued. “You scared the hell out of her. It’s no wonder she waited so long to tell anybody that she’s a girl-“

“He’s _not_ ,” he said flatly. “Scott’s doing this for attention. As always.” He shot John a look. “Of course you’d be fine with my son acting out, since you don’t even try to control yours-“  
John stepped closer, lowering his voice. “You don’t have a son. You have a daughter. And your daughter had a _teacher_ refuse to call her a girl and attack her struggles because of her finally dressing the way she wants to. I will not stand for you to do the same goddamn thing to her.” He shook his head. “If you don’t stop saying this shit to her, I’ll make you, McCall.”

Rafe raised an eyebrow. “You’re threatening me for trying to discipline my child-“

“Because I actually give a damn about her, unlike you, apparently!” he shouted in his face. “I love Scott like she was my own child, because for years now, I’m the only one that’s been able to help Melissa out when she needed it, and she’s the only one that’s been able to help me out when I needed it. I’m just as worried about Scott as she gets about Stiles, and right now, you are hurting her by saying this shit to her!” He waved a finger in his face. “I will not stand here and let you talk to her that way-“

“Excuse me!” Scott looked over and felt a wave of relief when she saw the principal standing there with hands on his hips. “Usually when I have to break up quarreling pairs outside my office it’s students, not their fathers,” he said with a disapproving glare. “All four of you, inside,” he said, gesturing for them to come in.

Scott and Stiles sat in the two chairs in front of his desk while their fathers stood on opposite sides of the room. “Look, whatever my son did-“ Rafe was interrupted by the principal sighing loudly and dropping into his chair.

“Mr. McCall, please refrain from making things worse, if you could,” he said and Scott managed a small smile when the principal looked at her. “The children have told me what happened, and I promise, the teacher will have a discussion he won’t like about misgendering his students.” He shook his head. “We will not accept intolerance at this school, and definitely not towards a student like Scott.” He looked at Rafe. “Scott has made leaps and bounds to better her grades and her attendance the past year and I want to see that continue. She’s not an unintelligent student. She has been distracted and now it’s clear to see why she’s struggled,” he said, and Stiles snorted beside Scott at how wrong he was. “Your daughter is not in any trouble at all. She’s not the blame for a teacher acting inappropriately.” He turned to Stiles. “Stiles, you’re not in _trouble_ , but could you in the future refrain from shouting at a teacher?” he asked. “I understand you were just protecting your friend, but you still shouted at him.”

Stiles smiled. “Look, work with me here.” He held his hands out. “If he wasn’t a teacher, I would be praised for defending a transgender girl against a bully, right?” He gave the principal an innocent look. “I’d say that’s worth at least not having to go to detention, right?”

The principal rolled his eyes. “Yes, you do not have to go to detention.”

“Alright!” Stiles said, throwing his hands up. John sighed and rolled his eyes, earning a huff from Stiles. “What? You were ready to punch Agent Assface a minute ago,” he accused.

“Stiles!” John chastised, and the Principal sighed, shaking his head.

“Stiles, restrain your language, please.”

Rafe huffed. “Wait, so neither of these two gets in any trouble for arguing with a teacher?” he asked. “Scott was showing out and just gets away with it? Sure, the teacher was in the wrong, too, but you let students get off with a warning for showing their asses in class?”

The principal raised an eyebrow. “Your daughter’s been through a traumatic ordeal being mistreated by a teacher. I’d say that’s punishment enough, wouldn’t you?”

Scott didn’t look at her dad, but she knew that, most likely, he wasn’t going to agree with the principal no matter what. “Sir, can we go back to class?” Scott asked, and Stiles looked at her in shock.

“You’re sure you wouldn’t rather go home for the afternoon rather than continue with your last class?” the principal asked curiously.

Scott shook her head. “I want to go back to class,” she said firmly.

John smiled down at her and reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. “You show ‘em,” he said and she smiled and nodded proudly.

For the rest of the day, nobody else besides Harris had a bad reaction at all. There were a few people who stared and some whispers, but nothing could wipe the smile off her face after she saw Harris in the hall outside his classroom getting a lecture from the principal.

~

After two days going to school as a girl, things settled down for the most part. There were still whispers and she’d had a few hateful notes shoved through the slats in her locker, but nothing too bad. It helped that Isaac seemed to show up to walk with her between every class Stiles wasn’t in, so she was never alone. Stiles had never deterred bullies before, but Isaac was a lot bigger than Stiles and people were a little afraid of him.

After class, she was gathering up her things and had already seen Isaac stop outside the door to wait on her when Coach called her name. “McCall.” She looked up, nearly dropping her bag when he walked over to her.

“Yes, Coach?” she asked, heart sinking. She’d never thought he would have anything bad to say, but the look on his face said he wanted to talk about something serious.

He stopped and sat against the desk beside hers. “So, I wanted to give you a few days to handle all the stuff people were saying before I brought it up, but now that things have settled down, I’ve got to ask you something.” She waited and he continued. “You know, lacrosse starts soon.” He gave her an almost worried look. “You’re not gonna quit the team, are ya?”

Of all the things a teacher could’ve asked her, that was probably the least expected. “Oh. Um.” She glanced at the door and saw Isaac had stepped in and was watching, eyebrow raised. “Well…” She turned back to Finstock. “Really, I hadn’t thought that much about it, but I mean, I sort of assumed I’d get kicked off the team.”

Finstock glared. “Hey, never let it be thought for a minute that I discriminate against my players-“

“No, I know you don’t,” she said quickly. “You’ve only ever been supportive of Danny, but I- I’m not gay, I’m a _girl_.”

Finstock waved a hand. “So? Girls play lacrosse.”

Scott tilted her head. “Yeah but… they play with other girls.”

“We don’t have a girls’ team, McCall. If there isn’t a girls’ team, how can you play with other girls?” he asked as if Scott was being deliberately stupid.

Scott smiled hopefully. “Soooo I can stay on the team even though I’m a girl?” she asked and Finstock rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Jesus, McCall, _yes_. Do you really think I give a crap what’s under my players uniforms?! No! I care that they can play!” he cried.

Scott frowned slightly. “Well, technically that hasn’t changed-“

“Okay, bad example,” Finstock allowed. “The point is, Scott, you’re still team captain, you’re still a damn good lacrosse player, and I don’t care if a girl wants to be on my team as long as she can play. Anybody that’s got a problem with girls can take a hike.” He crossed his arms. “If there’s one thing I can’t stand, it’s bigots.” He hesitated. “That and the FBI, but that’s a whole other thing.”

Scott beamed. “My terrible dad’s a bigotted FBI agent, so we’ve got something in common!” she said brightly, laughing as she gathered her stuff to walk out all while Finstock went on a little rant to nobody on her way out.

Isaac waited until they were actually going down the hall to nudge her shoulder. “So. Still our captain, then?” he asked her, and she nodded seriously, biting her lip.

“As long as the guys will still listen,” she said worriedly. “Isaac, what if they don’t want to be on the team with me anymore?” She looked up at him. “What if nobody wants to share a locker room with me now that they know I’m transgender?”

Isaac shrugged. “Then they’re being really dumb. Danny’s been out since middle school and they don’t care about showering with him. And you may be a girl, but you’re not suddenly into guys because of it, right?”

Scott slowed to a stop when a realization hit her. “Oh crap. I never mentioned that.” 

Isaac turned around and stood in front of her. “Mentioned what?” he asked in confusion.

She blushed, glancing up at him. “Um, I came out as a girl, but I never actually mentioned that I sorta… like girls and boys.” She shrugged awkwardly. “I guess ‘I’m a girl’ was such a big deal I forgot the ‘oh yeah and I’m sorta bisexual’ part.” She blinked. “Well, in theory? I’m not sure.” She started walking again and Isaac fell into step with her. “I like girls, which is one of the reasons it was so hard to come to terms with being a girl, cause I thought I was a straight boy, but I knew deep down I was a gay girl… but then I kinda like boys, and I thought maybe that was me being a girl and straight and that liking girls was something I’d convinced myself of since I was a straight boy, but now-“ She blushed some. “Now I’m pretty sure I like both?”

Isaac watched her for a little while but, when he realized she was finished, he just shrugged. “Well Danny’s gay and they don’t care, so if you are bisexual, they shouldn’t care. If they care about you being a girl, that means they’re sexist, not homophobic.”

Scott smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” She shoved at him playfully. “About time you’re right. You were getting to be as unreliable as Stiles,” she teased, making Isaac smile and roll his eyes at her.

“Whatever, let’s just get to class,” he said, shoving her ahead of him with a grin as the ducked between students to get to their classroom.

~

Deaton handed Scott the graduated cylinder with a liquid in it and Scott looked at him curiously. “Are you _sure_ it’s safe?”

“As safe as hormone replacement therapy would be for a human,” he said, and she gave the vial a nervous look. “It won’t be as dramatic, and for that I really am sorry,” he reminded her. “But you’re young enough, it will help you grow breasts and slow hair growth and probably even stop facial hair growth since you don’t grow much to start with. It will have less effects on your musculature and fat distribution other than maybe rounding out your cheeks some and giving you a little breast growth, but it’s all I can find for now.”

She nodded, looking at the liquid. “Well… I guess I can do this,” she said, then downed the mixture. She made a face, and handed the graduated cylinder to Deaton. “How long will it take?” she asked him.

“If you take it once per week, you should start to notice a little difference within two or three months. You might start feeling a little different way sooner, more comfortable with yourself, but visibly, it’ll take a few months. I’ll keep looking into how a werewolf can deal with further transgender changes.”

~

At the first lacrosse practice, Scott feared what the others on the team might say in reaction to her still being there. Scott felt awkward as she started changing, because she could feel people staring at her girls underwear, but she had made the choice to turn down Coach’s offer to let her change in the girls locker room, because they were her team and she didn’t want to show weakness in front of any of the assholes who had a problem with her. Danny was at the locker beside her and she noticed him glaring over her head at someone when she heard someone whisper about her wearing a sports bra because ‘he doesn’t have boobs’. She gave him a grateful look and Danny just rolled his eyes and shoved her into her locker playfully. 

When they had all gotten dressed, Coach called them over and held up a clipboard. “Alright, listen up! I’ve had some of you express concerns over our team Captain being a girl,” he said, and Scott tensed. “Some people have said you don’t want a transgender person on the team at all.” Scott gave Stiles a panicked look and Stiles put his arm round her shoulders, glaring at Coach. “So,” Coach said, handing the clipboard to the person to his left. “I’m going to do this fairly. Pass this around. If you have a problem with McCall being our team Captain, sign your name under the ‘new Captain’ side, and if you’re fine with McCall being our Captain, sign your name under the ‘keep McCall’ side.”

Scott watched nervously, as people signed the clipboard. She clenched and opened her fist a few times, only to feel a warm hand slide into hers, stopping her from clenching her fist again. She glanced down and then up at Isaac, who gave her a reassuring look and squeezed her hand. 

After the clipboard went all the way around, Scott having not even looked at it, Coach took it back, looked at the two lists and nodded. “Alright, the five of you who signed the ‘new Captain’ side.” He looked up, eyes flickering over the ones Scott figured had signed it. “You’re off the team, get out of my locker room.”

“What?! Coach-“  
“No,” he said firmly, making Scott’s stomach tighten happily. “I won’t have sexist or transphobic assholes on my team. So get your shit and don’t come back.” He gave Scott a smile. “There we go! Fixed that problem. Now, get your team out on the field and start them on drills,” he said and she grinned.

“Thanks, Coach,” she said, squeezing Isaac’s hand once and mouthing ‘thanks’ before letting go and turning towards the door. “C’mon, guys, let’s go!”

~

Scott came back from changing in Stiles’s room and hopped over the back of the couch, flopping across Stiles’s lap, making him whine and complain. “Scoooott.”

“But you love me!” she cried, laughing when Stiles tried to squirm out from under her before giving up and letting her use him as a pillow. 

Lydia and Danny were the ones who had come together and decided the pack should have a sleepover since Scott had been feeling left out on pack things while dealing with her life changing, but Stiles was the one who suggested they have it at his house, so Scott would feel more at home. John had work that night, so he threatened to disown them both if they trashed the house before he left, but true to Lydia’s suggestion, everybody had just changed into pajamas when they got there and started fighting over what pizza to order and what movies to watch.

“Your pajamas are so cute,” Lydia said, plucking at the leg of Scott’s pants as she put down the pizzas on the coffee table. 

Scott beamed as she looked down at her pink pajama pants with puppies on them. “Thanks! My mom got them for me when I told her how much I like wearing pink.”

Stiles moved against the arm some, letting Scott lay back on top of him, laying between his legs, and reached out to poke Danny’s jeans with his toes as he put down the other pizzas beside the ones Lydia had carried. “Why are you wearing normal clothes?” he asked, looking at him funny.

Danny shrugged. “I sleep naked,” he said simply, and Scott and Stiles both stopped and stared at him. “What?”

“You can’t just tell a girl you sleep naked when you look like YOU, Danny, she’s gonna have a heart attack,” Stiles said dramatically, gesturing to Scott’s flushed cheeks.

Danny rolled his eyes. “Sorry, Scott, I like boys,” he said and Scott made a face.

“Wow, no, you’re _you_ , it’s just that you’re really hot and I know what you look like naked,” she said embarrassedly. 

When the front door opened, Isaac, Jackson, and Derek came in. “Hey guys, we’ve got the drinks.”

“Beer?” Stiles asked, and Derek glared. “What?”

“I’m not buying you alcohol in _your dad’s house_. Sheriff Stilinski would shoot me. A lot,” he said and Jackson shot Stiles a look.

“This is your fault, at my house-“

“Scott doesn’t like you, why would she want to have a sleepover at your house,” Stiles argued.

Derek looked at Scott curiously. “Why are you red?” he asked and Scott blushed even deeper.

Lydia snickered. “Danny told her he sleeps naked and she’s picturing it,” she said and Scott whined, rolling around to hide her face in Stiles’s shirt.

“Sttooooopp!” she whined and Lydia just laughed more openly.

“Oh hey,” Stiles said, looking down Scott’s back. “I think your hips and butt are getting wider.”

Scott’s head popped up. “Really?!” she turned and looked at her butt, wiggling it back and forth. “Oh wow,” she said, jumping up to run to the bathroom. She stood, pulling her pale blue tee-shirt tight as she looked at her hips and turned to the side and looked at her butt. It kinda did look like they were a little softer. “Yes!” she said, looking at her butt again.

“You okay?” Isaac asked from the doorway and she turned around, beaming. 

“Deaton’s been giving me this stuff to help me sorta start becoming a girl and I think it’s working!”

Isaac frowned. “But you are a girl,” he said and Scott couldn’t help the warmth she felt at his confused, no-nonsense answer. 

“Yeah, but I mean, I think my hips and butt are starting to put on fat. I’ve already felt my boobs growing into sorta bumps under my nipples, see-“ She reached out and grabbed Isaac’s hand and pulled it to her chest. “See? There’s boob building there!”

Isaac spluttered, flushing. “Uh- I- yeah that’s- um.” He looked at her with a panicked look and she realized what she’d done.

“Oh crap, sorry,” she said, letting go of his hand. He pulled his hand away and cleared his throat, looking around. 

“So… you’re okay?” he asked awkwardly and she nodded, smiling sheepishly.

“Yeah. Sorry about, you know, kinda assaulting your hand with my boob,” she said and Isaac laughed, looking up at the ceiling.

“Assaulting my hand with your boob. That’s a new one,” he said, but nodded to the hall. “C’mon, I think Danny and Lydia are trying to highjack the movie choice. If we get back, we might be able to fight them for it,” he said and she bounced some as she ducked under Isaac’s arm on the door and led the way back.

~

Jackson groaned at the TV. “I cannot believe we’re watching a sappy ass romance movie. Danny, I’m revoking your man-card,” he said and Danny flipped him off.

“I’ve got a queer-card too and it’s a gay romance movie, so suck it,” he said and Stiles shushed them both.

“Shut up, Shaun and Zach are adorable you fuckers!” he hissed. Jackson sucked his teeth and Scott threw a pizza crust at him, throwing up her arms when it beaned him in the head. Isaac gave her a high five and she smiled when she turned back to the TV. 

“Eurgh, Scott, you’re not supposed to be a girly girl like Lydia, you play sports!” Jackson whispered and Scott gave him a flat look.

“I’ve always liked love stories, why do you think Stiles and I spent so many years trying to set up our parents?! Now shut up and watch the cute dudes being adorable,” she hissed.

“Everybody shut up and watch the movie or I’ll kill you,” Derek said at normal tone, making them all try to stifle laughter at his empty threat. 

When Isaac got up to go set another soda and came back, Scott slid some to let him sit back down, and when he did, he settled into the corner, resting his arm along the back of the couch behind her. Scott couldn’t help but snuggle into his side. She glanced up at Isaac’s face and saw how the corners of his lips twitched even though his eyes never left the TV. She bit her lip and looked back towards the TV as well. She wasn’t sure what she was really doing, because she’d never really looked at Isaac like that before, but the last few months, she couldn’t deny that Isaac had been really sweet and had spent a lot of time with her. It made her feel some things she hadn’t felt before when she looked at him.

By the end of the movie, Isaac’s arm was curled around her and Scott’s head was tucked into the curve of Isaac’s neck, laying half on top of him in their corner of the couch. 

“Alright, Derek picked the next movie,” Danny said, glaring at Derek, who just smirked. “Don’t blame me, whoever wakes up with Stiles hiding under their covers,” he said, sticking in the movie. 

When the movie opened with the Warner Brother’s symbol and then a shot of a lake and a slow, ominous score, Stiles flailed his way off the couch, landing _on_ Lydia, who shoved him off. “Oh my God, Derek! Why?! I told you this movie scares the shit out of me!”

Scott frowned. “I don’t think I’ve seen this one,” she said, and Isaac shrugged.

“Me neither.”

Stiles turned to Scott with wide eyes. “Oh my God, Scott’s going to pee on Isaac, you guys! This movie is going to scare her to death! Good going, Derek, you’ve just killed our Alpha!” he said, and Derek just smirked evilly as he reached out and grabbed Stiles, physically picking him up and setting him back on the couch.

“Hush, Stiles, you didn’t like Jackson talking during the last movie,” he said in a shit-eating tone.

The beginning of the movie was pretty boring to Scott, and she started to get distracted by Isaac’s fingers absently stroking across her upper arm as he played with the sleeve of her shirt. It was only when the little boy came around a corner and there were two little girls that Scott’s attention was wrenched from Isaac to the TV. From there on, it only got scarier. 

When the naked, rotten lady was in the bathtub, Scott squeaked and turned to hide her face in Isaac’s neck, hand fisted in his shirt. Isaac wasn’t much better off, he jumped and clutched Scott tighter, his other hand curling around her legs that she’d brought up towards her chest until she was practically curled in a ball against his side. 

By the end of the movie. Scott was basically in Isaac’s lap, both of them glued to the screen the same way their bodies were glued to each other. After that movie, Lydia and Danny called it a night, going to take Sheriff’s bed. Jackson had an air mattress in the hall (the only place with enough floor space besides Stiles’s room) and Derek had a sleeping bag that he had already set up on the floor in Stiles’s room. Scott and Isaac sheepishly unlatched from each other and Scott led a sleepy Stiles up to his room and they both took turns in the bathroom before climbing into Stiles’s bed, leaving Isaac downstairs on the couch.

Stiles fell asleep quickly but Scott couldn’t get to sleep without seeing rivers of blood behind her eyelids. After a while, once Derek had fallen asleep, Scott snuck out of Stiles’s bed and crept downstairs. She went to the refrigerator, hoping maybe a midnight snack would help, but before she could forage for food, she heard footsteps behind her and she whipped around, only to relax when she saw it was just Isaac. 

“Isaac, you gave me a heart attack!” she whispered, hand over her heart. “I’m dying. You’ve killed me.”

Isaac gave her a weak smile. “Sorry. I just heard a noise and got sorta scared,” he admitted, and she huffed.

“I hate Derek,” she said. “I’m never going to get in an elevator ever again.”

“Neither of you are ever going to see the sun rise again if you don’t shut up!” Jackson groaned from his spot in the hall just outside the kitchen door.

Scott snickered and nodded to the back door. “C’mon,” she said, and Isaac followed her out onto the back porch. She went to the porch swing and sat down. Isaac sat beside her and they both looked up at the stars and the moon. “God, I’m gonna keep picturing that damn maze now.”

Isaac stiffened some and she looked at him curiously. He let out a breath, still looking at the stars. “I used to think my dad was gonna kill me one day all the time,” he said in a totally wrecked voice.

Scott’s blood ran cold and she gasped. “Oh my God, Isaac,” she breathed. “Oh God, Derek didn’t think about it, I’m sure. Oh man, I’m over here going on about a scary movie but-“

“But I was a little boy abused by his dad?” Isaac asked weakly. “Yeah,” he said softly. “My dad was really nice until he just stopped being nice and started scaring me. And every time he snapped I thought-“ He swallowed, looking down at his hands. “I thought he was going to kill me finally.”

Scott reached out, sliding her hand into his. She slid closer, thighs pressed against each other as she pulled his hand into her lap. “I’m sure Derek didn’t mean to make you think of bad memories. It wasn’t on purpose, but I’m sure he’s sorry.”

Isaac nodded, swallowing visibly. “I just can’t sleep now.”

Scott gave him a warm smile. “Then I’ll stay with you until you can,” she said and Isaac looked at her in surprise, a small grin twitching his lips.

“Isn’t it cold?” he asked her, nodding at her short sleeves.

She shrugged, lifting his arm around her shoulders, snuggling into his side. “You’re my heater,” she teased and he rolled his eyes and pulled his arm back just long enough to strip off his hoodie and lay it across their laps before pulling her into his side again. 

“Fine, but only cause you’re being awesome and keeping me company,” he said, sharing a sideways glance with Scott as they got comfortable and turned back to the stars.

~

Scott woke up needing to pee. She blinked and glanced up only to see the early morning sky instead of the ceiling. She sat up slightly, only to realize the warmed around her was Isaac’s hoodie draped around her shoulders as she lay on top of him, legs tangled, curled up together on the porch swing. She smiled sappily at how beautiful his blonde curls looked in the early morning sun, and how gorgeous his angular face was in shadow, only to freeze when her brain caught up with her heart. She blushed some as she realized she’d fallen asleep in Isaac’s arms. She slid carefully out of his embrace and covered him up with the hoodie before sneaking back inside.

After using the bathroom, she tiptoed around a snoring Jackson and upstairs. She went into Stiles’s room and stepped over a still-sleeping Derek and dove into bed with Stiles. She poked him until he whined and rolled over to face her, blinking grumpily. “Whaaat, Scott?” he asked and she pulled the covers over their head in the illusion of privacy.

“Stiles,” she spewed in a panicked tone. “I think I like Isaac oh my God what do I do?!”

Stiles seemed to wake up slightly, frowning. “What? What do you mean, ‘like him’? We all know this-“

“But I didn’t know this!” she whined. “Stiles, I _slept with him_ ,” she said, and he gaped. “NO!” she hissed, cheeks warming. “I mean sleep! Outside, on the porch swing! I couldn’t sleep and he couldn’t sleep and we talked and I just woke up laying on top of him and with his hoodie around me to keep me warm!”

Stiles sighed. “Scott, you’ve been flirting with him for months now. You can’t just now realize-“

“He’s so cute and sweet and I just now realized I don’t like him the way I like you,” she admitted in a tiny voice. “Stiles… what do I do?”

Stiles sighed. “Tell him, idiot.”

“But… what if he doesn’t like me back?” she murmured. “He’s- Isaac’s straight.”

Stiles glared. “And you’re a girl.”

“You know what I mean,” Scott argued. “Stiles, I have a penis! I look like a boy! Why would Isaac like me?! He’s hot and sweet and funny and I’m-“

“Oh my God-“ Derek yanked the cover off of them, making them both scream at his grumpy glare. “Isaac wants you, how do you not see this? You’re a girl, he likes girls, he won’t give a shit what’s in your pants because he’s had a crush on you for like three months and if you don’t just suck it up and tell him and put us all out of his pining misery and shut up at seven a.m. on a Sunday morning, I’m going to murder you.” Derek finished his grumpy rant by dropping the covers on their heads and shimmying back into his sleeping bag.

Stiles snickered but sighed, looping his arm around Scott’s waist comfortably. “It’s okay, Scott. You’re amazing. He’d be a dumbass to not like you,” he said, and she shifted closer, snuggling into him. “You’re my sister, if he doesn’t appreciate you, he doesn’t deserve you.”

“Thanks,” Scott mumbled, letting Stiles’s soothing strokes on her back comfort her as her mind ran away with her

~

It was around noon when Scott woke up alone in Stiles’s bed. When she wandered downstairs, she nearly fell over when she saw both Danny and Derek standing by the sink _wringing out their shirts_. “What the hell guys?!”

Danny turned with a glare on his face. “Stiles asked Isaac if he likes you and Isaac spilled water on Derek, and Derek threw orange juice on me when he jumped and now Lydia is just staring at Derek shirtless.”

Scott nodded, awkwardly trying to keep her eyes on Danny’s face. “Oh. I see.”

Derek glared over his shoulder. “Scott, stop oogling Danny-“

“I can’t help it!” she complained. “It’s too early in the morning for two hot guys naked! I hate you both,” she said before she turned and ran back up the stairs to get dressed before heading back downstairs.

However, just as she got her tank top on, the door to Stiles’s room opened. “Hey Scott-“

“Ahhh!” Scott held her pants over herself, eyes wide as Isaac slapped a hand over his eyes. “Isaac! I’m changing!”

“I’m sorry!” he said, pulling the door shut, leaving a gap open to speak to. “Although, to be fair, we change in the same locker room for lacrosse all the time.”

Scott huffed buttoning her jeans. “Yeah but I’m okay with boys looking at me when I’m at lacrosse, I’m not usually wearing matching Captain America panties and tank top!” She pulled a tee-shirt over her tank top and walked to the door. She opened it and Isaac gave her a sheepish grin.

“For the record, Captain America is awesome” he said and Scott rolled her eyes at him.

“What’d you want?” she asked as she stepped out into the hall and he fell into step with her.

He stopped in the hallway, looking down at his hands awkwardly. “Um. I was just-“ He looked up at her with a nervous expression. “Last night. What you did… you know, staying with me cause I was sorta upset.” He shrugged. “It was really nice. Thanks.”

She gave him a big smile. “Well of course I stayed with you, Isaac.”

He blushed. “You stayed all night, though. That’s a bit above and beyond.”

“Well, it wasn’t really a hardship,” Scott said with a nervous smile.

Isaac smiled and reached out to touch her elbow. “Thank you. Either way.” 

Scott rolled her eyes, reaching down to grab his hand. “C’mon. Let’s go see if Danny and Derek are still mad at me for checking them out cause it was really early and I couldn’t think clearly yet,” she said, and Isaac snickered as he let her pull him along down the stairs.

~

Scott was really excited for the first lacrosse game of the season that wasn’t a scrimmage. The team was great and she couldn’t wait to prove to the assholes who had been kicked off the team or who had quit because of her that they didn’t need them. Derek – shockingly – had French braided her hair into two braids with ribbons of the school colors tying them and sitting while he did so had gotten her even more fired up and ready to go kick some ass and prove the people who doubted her as a captain wrong.

When she, Danny, Jackson, and Greenberg – God knows why Coach picked him, probably felt sorry for him – all lined up beside the referees for the coin toss, before the officials could even start talking or pull out the coin, the guy directly across from her locked eyes with her, eyes widening – probably when he noticed she was wearing makeup - then looked at her shoulder, clearly catching sight of the end of one of her ribbons, and balked.

“Hold up, we’re playing against a girl?!” He held up a hand to one of the officials. “Hey, I’m not tackling a girl,” he said, shaking his head. “I’m out.” He turned and walked off the filed, leaving Scott glancing at her friends in shock.

She pulled her helmet off and turned to the officials. “Can he do that?” she asked, ignoring the way the other three boys from the other team had started muttering to each other, giving Scott weird looks. She felt her cheeks warming up but she refused to give in and say anything.

The official started to answer, but was cut off by the coach of the other team storming over. “What the hell, Ref? What did you say to make my player walk off the field?” he asked, only to glance at Scott and do a double-take. 

The other referee held up his hand. “Calm down, okay? Nobody said anything to your boy.”

“Hey!” Finstock shouted as he jogged over. “What’s going on? What’s the hold up?”

Scott frowned. “One of the other players walked off the field cause he said he’s not tackling a girl.”

The rival coach barked out a cruel laugh and Scott looked at him with a wounded look. Fintstock stilled and turned to him. “Something funny, McCray?” he asked in a dangerous tone.

The other coach – McCray – scoffed. “Yeah, I don’t know what’s worse, my boy walking off the field, or the fact you’ve got a player that’s such a fairy he dresses like a girl,” he said without hesitation and Scott’s jaw dropped in shock.

“Whoa, whoa, watch it,” one of the referees started, but Finstock throwing an arm out to stop Jackson as he started towards Coach McCray cut him off. “HEY! Back off,” the ref said, giving Jackson a warning look. “Let me deal with it.”

Finstock turned back to Coach McCray. “First off, she is a girl and your boys shouldn’t be so sexist,” he said, then narrowed his eyes. “And second, I _dare_ you to call her that again, McCray.”

One of the other boys from North Valley took off his helmet. “Hey, are girls even allowed to play boys lacrosse?” he asked the referee skeptically. “She, he, whatever, should be off the field,” he said and Isaac narrowed his eyes at him.

“She’s our team captain, she stays on the field the whole game,” he said firmly. 

The official tried to answer but Coach McCray held up a hand. “Look, Finstock, my boys are just looking out for It.” Scott visibly flinched as if she’d been hit and this time Isaac had to grab Jackson and hold him around the middle to stop him moving. McCray continued. “This is Lacrosse, Finstock. It’s too violent a sport for girls or faggots-“ Scott had to step out of line and stand in front of Danny, shoving him back as he tried to go after McCray.

“Call her another name and you’re gonna find out how violent a ‘faggot’ can get, you son of a bitch!” Danny snarled. “This ‘fairy’ will beat the homophobia out of you!” The other players started saying shit, defending their coach, and Scott had to shove Danny back at Greenberg before turning to hold out her arms.

“GUYS, STOP IT!” she shouted, and they all quit. She looked at her boys. “Chill the fuck out, you guys! Damn,” she said, shaking her head. She turned to the coaches and officials and shook her head, tucking her helmet under her arm. “There’s no rule against me playing on the team, there’s no rule that says girls can’t play boys lacrosse in California. I know because Coach looked it all up before the season started,” she defended. She turned to Coach McCray, looking up at him. “And you should know that slurs like that will get you thrown out of a game, Coach.”

The referees looked at each other in silent conference and then the one on the left nodded. “She’s right, you’re out of here, McCray!” he said, pointing to the gates, and the other referee led McCray off the field so one of the security guards could kick him out. He turned back to the teams and nodded to Beacon Hills. “Home field, your pick. Let’s stop all this nonsense and play a game here,” he said and Finstock slapped his shoulder before turning to head back off the field.

Scott high fived Jackson as she fell back into line and turned to the referee to get ready to start the game.

~

The disruption before the game started and getting the other teams coach kicked out had really pissed off the rival team, and almost all of them were taking aim at Scott. She knew that if she wasn’t a werewolf, she’d have been seriously injured more than once by dirty blows, but if nothing else, they were so focused on attacking her that they kept losing possession, so in the end, they won the game 15-4.

When the time came to shake hands, the other team’s captain smacked her hand away and took off his helmet and shoved Scott, making her stumble a bit. “It isn’t right! Your tranny ass shouldn’t be on the team, you all should’ve been disqualified before this even started.”

Before Finstock, who had seen it, could get the referee’s attention, however, Danny spoke up from a few spaces behind her in line. “Hey, Scott, you can cover Goalie next game, right?” he asked, and she frowned, turning towards him.

“Well, yeah, why?” she asked, and he pulled off his helmet, shoved it into Jackson’s chest, then in a flash jumped out of line and _tackled_ the other team’s captain. “DANNY!” she cried, running to try and pull them apart with one of the other members of the North Valley team, but whistles were already blowing and people in the stands were shouting and gasping in shock, so when she got thrown off of the fighting boys rolling around, punching the shit out of each other, she just sat up and watched as the officials dragged them apart.

The North Valley captain had blood running from his nose when the pulled him up, but it took Finstock, Jackson, and one of the other officials to hold Danny back as he continued shouting and struggling. “Yeah, how does it feel to get your ass kicked by a faggot, huh?! HUH?! Shut the fuck up about her, you transphobic son of a bitch!”

“He’s fuckin’ crazy-“

“YOU DESERVE IT YOU PRICK! LEAVE HER ALONE NEXT TIME!” Danny shouted, since he was in the process of being dragged off the field. 

Scott just glanced at her team, and noticed half of them looked shocked but the rest were fighting back laughter. When the officials waved off the usual handshakes, Stiles turned to the other team and laughed openly. “Yeah, bitches! Talk some more shit about queer people, why don’t you?!” he said, then walked over to Scott and hugged her, slapping her back. “Danny’s officially my favorite person again,” he said proudly. “Besides you, of course, but you’re my sister, you know that,” he said, and she laughed, high-fiving him.

“The important news is, WE WON!” she shouted, and her teammates all let out a loud cheer. Isaac came up behind her and scooped her up, making her yelp in surprise, but Jackson just came up on the other side and they lifted her up, making her playfully scream about potentially falling and laugh as they carried her off the field, letting her wave at her mom and Stiles’s dad up in the stands on the way past, a big, huge smile on her face when she saw her mom jumping up and down slightly in celebration.

~

After the game, once she had finished reapplying her makeup and brushing out her hair so it fell in waves around her face after so long in braids, she grabbed her bag and put her cleats in below her makeup bag, since she had changed into a skirt and crop top and boots, she stood in the hall outside the locker room, waiting on Stiles. She waved to all the guys leaving, only to smile when Isaac came out and stopped. “You were so good tonight,” she said excitedly and he smiled bashfully.

“Thanks.” He looked down, biting his lip before glancing to meet her eyes, running a hand through his hair. “Um, so, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to Jackson’s party with me?”

She gestured to the locker room door. “I’m riding with Stiles,” she explained. “But if you need a ride, you can come with us, save your gas,” she said and he gave her a sheepish smile, cheeks showing spots of pink.

“I- I meant.” He licked his lips. “Do you maybe want to go to the party _with_ me?” he asked more clearly and Scott’s heart stopped beating for a moment before it started pounding like crazy.

“O-Oh,” she stuttered, then looked down, unable to stop the giant grin that came across her face. “Uh, yeah,” she said softly, and Isaac let out a soft laugh.

“Yeah?” he asked, sounding surprised, and she looked up, meeting his eyes, unable to stop from noticing how _beautiful_ they were all big and blue and pretty.

Scott nodded more vigorously and laughed. “Yeah, yes. I’d love to go to the party with you,” she said and he beamed back at her.

“Okay, great.”

Scott glanced at the locker room door, then held up a finger to Isaac. “Lemme just tell Stiles,” she said and Isaac nodded, waiting with his hands in his pockets as she ducked back into the locker room. She positively ran to find Stiles, sliding to a stop on the tiles when she found him helping Danny pack his stuff since he had ice on his hand. “STILES!” she squeaked, and he jumped so hard he knocked Danny’s bag on the ground. She jumped in place, unable to help it. “I’m pretty sure Isaac just asked me out!!!” she hissed excitedly, knowing Isaac could hear if she spoke too loud.

Danny rolled his eyes as he shoved his stuff back in his bag one-handed. “Shocker,” he droned and Stiles thumped him, turning to Scott.

“What do you mean by ‘pretty sure’?” he asked and she bit her lip as she bounced excitedly.

“He asked if I’d go to the party with him and when I said I was riding with you he went ‘no, I mean will you go _with_ me’ and holy crap, I think he means like sort of a date!” she gushed.

Stiles whistled. “Dude, he totally means it as a date!” He high fived Scott, who giggled, unable to control herself. “That’s awesome! You two have been circling around each other for months now, it’s about time!”

She sighed and leaned against the locker behind her dramatically. “He’s so cute, oh my God. Whatever!” She stood up, beaming. “I’m gonna go with him, I’ll see you when you get there!” she said and Stiles and Danny both waved to her before she turned and ran out, flying high on the victory compounded with Isaac asking her out.

~

The party was full of awesome recaps of what all they had did in the game and everybody cheering for Danny when he showed up because of him kicking the shit out of one of the assholes who was mean to Scott. It was late when people finally started to leave and since Scott couldn’t track down Stiles, Isaac offered to take her home. 

The whole night, Isaac had been super sweet to her and they had even danced together at one point when some of the human people started getting drunk enough to dance like nobody was watching, and in the car on the way home, Isaac had reached out and grabbed her hand and they had held hands over the center console the whole drive home. When they got to her house, she started to get out, only to think twice of it and give Isaac a shy smile as she looked at him. “What?” he asked and she bit her lip before leaning over the console to press a quick kiss to his cheek.

She sat back and laughed softly at the blush rising in Isaac’s cheeks. “You’re so cute,” she said, reaching out to touch his red face. She leaned in again, giving him a bashful little giggle. “I’m gonna kiss you for real, okay?” she asked and he nodded dumbly. She leaned the rest of the way and pressed her lips to his briefly. When she pulled away a few inches, Isaac seemed to finally catch up with reality and he smiled as he reached up to cup her cheek and pull her into another kiss. After a slow, sweet kiss during which Isaac’s thumb kept stroking the apple of her cheek, Scott sighed, grinning as she rested her forehead against Isaac’s.

“Okay?” Isaac asked and Scott nodded.

“Totally,” she said, beaming at him. After a moment she sighed and slid back. “I’ve gotta go,” she said reluctantly and he nodded. She looked at him and then darted in and pecked his lips again before sliding away and opening the door to actually get out. “Okay, see you later!” she said, and he waved as she shut the door.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he replied, and she ran all the way up onto the porch and into the house, shutting the door behind her just in time to muffle her squeal of excitement as she jumped around right there in the foyer. She hoped her mom wasn’t asleep, because she just HAD to go tell her what happened.

~

Scott woke up and remembered in the middle of brushing her teeth that _Isaac had kissed her_ and she couldn’t help covering her face and giggling for a moment. She hadn’t ever felt so _giddy_ over a crush before. She could only guess it was the fact she was _herself_ this time and Isaac was the sweetest person she might have ever met.

Also, he was _really_ hot.

Her mom laughed at her when she sighed dramatically as she sat down with her cereal. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so spaced out,” she teased. “It’s just Isaac-“

Whatever else she was going to say was cut off by the back door flying open with a bang and Stiles sliding to a stop beside the table. “SCOTT! Oh my God I’m so sorry I didn’t drive you home!” he started and Scott shook her head, beaming.

“Isaac drove me home and I kissed him!” she said excitedly.

She expected Stiles to comment, but instead he blurted out, “DUDE I THINK I LOST MY VIRGINITY!” 

Scott’s jaw dropped and she saw her mom make a face into her coffee. “How do you ‘think’ you lost your virginity?” Melissa asked vacantly, though her face clearly said ‘Stiles, that’s how’.

Stiles flopped into the chair beside Scott, sending it skidding noisily a few inches. “I’m not totally sure what counts in gay sex,” he said and Scott’s jaw dropped.

“What?!”

Stiles nodded, still looking a bit lost. “Let’s just say it involved Danny and orgasms,” he said and Scott nearly fell out of her chair.

“Danny?! I didn’t even know you _liked_ Danny!”

Stiles gave her a ‘what the hell’ look. “Dude, it’s Danny, everybody likes Danny!”

“Not enough to have maybe-sex with him!” she countered. She leaned closer. “Oh my God, tell me everything!” she said and her mom groaned and stood up from the table.

“Nope, there isn’t enough coffee in the world for this,” she said, taking her coffee and leaving them there.

~

Scott rubbed Stiles’s shoulder comfortingly as he spent the whole drive to school going on about how much he dreaded having to face a day full of sitting in the same room as the guy he’d sorta had sex with. The way Stiles explained it, everybody else had started dancing and he’d happened to be standing beside Danny, gushing about how awesome it was he’d stood up for Scott, when Danny decided he wanted to dance and he simply grabbed Stiles. After a little while of dancing together, Stiles told Scott that Danny had put his hands on his hips and pulled him real close and they’d spent the next few songs pretty much grinding. Apparently, when Stiles stuttered his way through trying to suggest they take a break to escape Danny realizing what a horny mess of hormones Stiles had been reduced to, Danny had agreed and grabbed his hand to drag him into the hallway. Only instead of Stiles getting to escape and go dunk his head in the sink or something, Danny had tugged him into the hall closet and kissed him. And rather than stopping to wonder why the hell the hottest guy at their school was kissing him, Stiles told Scott he just thanked everything holy and responded. Eventually, Stiles and Danny ended up half-undressed with hands down each other’s pants.

Scott asked what Danny said to him after, but Stiles told her he had just kissed him a while longer and then told him he was hot and said ‘see you later’ before leaving the party altogether while Stiles was still trying to work out what the hell happened in the closet.

Scott refrained from making ‘coming out of the closet’ jokes only by sheer force of will.

When they parked, she had barely slid out of the jeep and pushed her skirt down to cover her ass again when Isaac hopped off one of the tables by the door and jogged over to her. She bit her lip and smiled shyly when he got to her, giving her a really big, beautiful smile. “Hey, Scott,” he said, and then looked at Stiles. “Hey, why is Jackson yelling at Danny and your name coming up out in his car?” he asked, and Stiles blushed then scrambled with his backpack to run to the school doors. Isaac frowned and Scott slid her hand into Isaac’s and tugged him along. 

“It’s a long story,” she said, and Isaac gave her a brilliant smile as he curled their fingers together between them.

~

In third period, Scott sat at the front and Stiles sat at the back of the same row because of alphabetical order and teachers sucking and putting them that way. So she didn’t get to see what had to be a spectacular flail when Danny walked into class with Jackson and, from behind her, she heard a lot of scrapes of the desk moving, thumps of stuff falling off the desk, and a yelp as someone clearly fell out of their seat. 

What she _did_ get to see, however, was the smug look on Danny’s face as he glanced that way and bit his bottom lip to keep from smirking.

~

At lunch, all of Stiles’s freaking out proved to be only slightly warranted. Stiles was sitting across from Scott and Isaac, tearing a piece of bread into little bits on his tray, when Danny plopped down beside him and leaned over and _kissed him_ and said simply, “You’re gonna be my boyfriend now.” When Stiles stared at him in shock, pink splotches appearing all over his face, Danny just smirked. “What, do you _not_ want to be my boyfriend?”

Stiles snapped his mouth shut and sat up quickly. “Hey! Win!” he said, throwing his arms up.

Danny rolled his eyes and grabbed his hand, tugging it down. “Don’t do that or I might change my mind,” he said and Stiles instantly sat up straight.

“Definitely don’t do that,” he said seriously and Danny gave him an amused grin.

“You’re adorable” he said, then left his hand holding Stiles’s on the table as he turned to greet Lydia when she sat down. “Hey, is Jackson still mad at me? It’s not like nobody else has ever had sex in that closet!” he defended.

Isaac choked on his water. “Wait, is THAT what all this is about?!” he asked, gesturing to Danny and Stiles’s hands.

Lydia rolled her eyes. “They had sex in Jackson’s hall closet and he’s pissed about it,” she explained and Isaac grimaced.

“My coat was in that closet,” he said, looking vaguely horrified.

Danny shook his head. “Don’t worry, we had sex against the door, not the clothes in the closet,” he said and Stiles smirked and winked at Isaac

Isaac shuddered. “My coat still witnessed Stiles losing his virginity,” he said and Scott couldn’t help turning to muffle her snickers against Isaac’s shoulder.

Lydia looked at the four of them and just as Jackson finally showed and sat down beside her, she gestured to them. “What’s with the seating arrangements anyways? Stiles and Scott always sit together.”

Jackson snorted. “Danny probably plans on defiling the lunch table next,” he said flatly and Danny winked.

“You’re still just jealous you’re not my type,” he countered with a smirk. 

Stiles interrupted the impending fight by speaking up. “Scott and Isaac made out last night,” he explained and Isaac gave him a warning look.

“We didn’t make out,” Scott clarified, blushing slightly. “Isaac’s sweet, it was just a goodnight kiss,” she said with a firm look Stiles’s way.

Lydia shrugged. “Should’ve made out. I mean, Stiles and Danny had sex in a closet and now Stiles has the hottest boyfriend in the school.” Jackson gave her a pointed eyebrow raise and she shrugged, grinning when he gave an offended huff.

~

Scott smiled brightly when she closed her locker door and Isaac was leaning against the lockers behind it, smiling at her. “You wanna go do something after school?” He blushed suddenly. “I mean like hang out! Not… anything else.”

Scott grinned. “I know you do,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Actually, I need to go with Stiles. He has to come out to his dad,” she explained and Isaac frowned.

“Stiles has to come out to his dad? Like the world didn’t already know Stiles was bisexual?” he asked and she chuckled.

“I don’t think Stiles knew Stiles was bisexual until the hottest guy in school randomly decided ‘this nerd, I like this nerd’ at that party, Isaac,” Scott said simply. 

Isaac stepped half a step closer, looking down at Scott. “Yeah, well I like this nerd,” he said in a softer tone, giving her a little half-smirk until she giggled and stood on her toes to peck his lips, hands resting on his hips. When she settled back on her heels he bumped their noses together, making her giggle.

“You’re a nerd,” she accused, then pulled away reluctantly. “I’ve gotta go. If I don’t, Stiles and Danny might end up making out in the backseat of the jeep.”

Isaac smirked deviously. “You should take pictures of them to threaten them with. Obviously, you’d never show anybody, that’s mean, but you could get them to do what you want then.”

“Blackmail is not cool,” she said with a playfully warning tone. “Who do you think I am? Peter?”

Isaac shook his head. “Nah, Peter isn’t the most beautiful girl I know,” he said and Scott’s eyes widened some before she _beamed_.

“Stop it,” she said, shoving him playfully. “I need to go, but I’ll call you when I get home?” she suggested and Isaac nodded.

“Sure. Bye, Scott,” he said, kissing her cheek.

“Bye,” she said with a wave.

~

When Scott got out to Stiles’s jeep, she was only half-wrong. Danny and Stiles were just making out, Stiles sitting sideways in the driver’s seat while Danny stood in the open doorway, not having sex in the back seat.

“Jesus! Before yesterday you two didn’t even like each other!” she shouted, startling them apart.

“Heeey, that’s not true, of course I liked Danny. _Everybody_ likes Danny,” Stiles said, straightening his shirt where Danny’s hand had been up it.

Danny shrugged with a smirk as he ran a hand through his hair. “Stiles looks hotter without the buzz cut,” he said simply. “And he’s a shockingly good kisser for such a giant nerd,” he said and Stiles narrowed his eyes.

“I’m not sure if I should be offended or not,” he said and Danny leaned in to whisper something in his ear, hand sliding up his thigh as he did so, and Scott made a grossed out face when Stiles turned funny colors at whatever Danny said. “Yeah, okay not offended,” he said in a strained tone.

“Okay, ew,” Scott said, swatting Danny’s hands away from Stiles. “You, shoo, he’s gotta go come out to his dad, you get going,” she said and Danny pulled back some, looking at Stiles in surprise.

“Wait, you’re not out?” he asked, and Stiles gave him an incredulous look.

“Dude, I wasn’t even sure I was _in_ until you started grinding on me and I was like ‘yep, confirmed, it’s not just sexual frustration caused by hormones that makes me check out Derek Hale’s ass every once in a while’.” 

Danny gave him an apologetic look. “Shit, really? I’m sorry.” He shrugged, putting a hand on Stiles’s hip. “Your dad, he’s gonna be okay with it, right?”

Stiles waved a hand. “Oh dude, totally. No, trust me, this isn’t some big ‘thing’. I’m totally just gonna tell my dad I’m officially dude-oriented as well.”

Scott nodded. “Yeah, I’m just coming to laugh at him,” she confirmed with a deceptively sweet smile. “Stiles will inevitably mess up and tell Sheriff he lost his virginity in a closet and I really want to have the experience of seeing Sheriff’s face at that moment etched into my mind forever.”

Danny groaned. “Stiiiiles. I forgot you were a virgin! Why did you let me drag you in a closet and have my way with you?” he demanded and Stiles gave him a look like he was crazy.

“Danny, what on earth would possess anybody to _stop_ the nicest and hottest dude in school from making them come? Like, do you even hear yourself right now?” he asked and Danny rolled his eyes.

“Do you have to keep doing that? I am not the hottest guy in school, you can stop it,” he said and Stiles spluttered, reaching out to smack Scott repeatedly.

“Help me out here, dude,” he said to her and she laughed.

“Danny, you’re definitely the hottest guy in school,” she confirmed. “I don’t think nicest though, Isaac’s the nicest, he’s _sooo_ sweet,” she said, a brilliant smile blossoming across her face. “Oh my God, I cannot even tell you.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Whatever. You and Isaac can smile at each other and brush pinkies and blush to your hearts content.” He turned back to Stiles. “I’ll just get Stiles to Skype me when his dad leaves for work,” he said, smirking. “Naked.”

Scott rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Just don’t ever try climbing in the window, he might hit you with a book and hurt you before he realizes it’s not Derek being a creep, but his human, hurtable boyfriend.” She shooed Danny. “Now go! Stiles, get in the jeep! The sooner we get this done with the sooner I can call Isaac!” she said.

Stiles grumbled, but turned around, shutting the door. “Fine, get in then,” he said and she circled the jeep in a rush, hopping in the passenger side.

By the time she buckled up and turned back, however, Danny was leaning in the window to kiss Stiles again. Scott ended up having to reach over and lay on the horn to scare them apart before they finally knocked it off.

~

As soon as Stiles agreed to Scott’s dare, Scott ran behind Stiles as he ran into the house and slid to a stop in the kitchen doorway while shouting, “DAD! I HAD SEX WITH A BOY!” only to instantly have his smile drop off his face and instantly be replaced with a horrified gape. Scott shoved into the doorway beside him only to burst out laughing when she saw Sheriff Stilinski was sitting at the kitchen table with three deputies sitting around it with him, a pile of paperwork between them. “Oh God,” Stiles choked out in a strangled sound and Scott actually fell, having to cling to Stiles on her way down to the floor to make her landing on her knees gentle. 

“Oh God. Stiles! Hahaha,” she gasped, clutching her chest. “ _Stiles_!”

John just sighed, shaking his head. “Stiles.”

“I’m gonna go kill myself now,” Stiles said flatly, turning to walk away, only to find himself unable to the way Scott was clinging to his leg as she fought to breathe. He helped her up and they made a break for the stairs, only to stop when John cleared his throat at the bottom. He looked up and Stiles fixed a panicked smile on his face. “Hi, Dad.”

John sighed, rolling his eyes. “Why did you run in and yell that you had sex with a boy?” he asked.

Stiles blushed, scuffing his toe on the steps. “Uh, it was Scott’s idea of a fun way to come out?” 

Scott snorted and threw up jazz hands. “Surprise?” she tried, doubling over giggling again.

John pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay, look. I’m really busy right now. Do we need to make a whole thing out of this or can I just say I love you no matter who you go out with and remind you to use condoms and you tell me who you’re dating so I can run a background check?”

Stiles blushed. “Uh, that’s cool. Love you, too. Uh, yeah, it didn’t… get that far. So, yeah, I know that part.” He smiled some. “And dude, it’s _Danny_ , you don’t need to run a background check on him.”

John looked surprised. “Mahealani? The pretty boy that kicked that bastards ass over Scott?” he asked, and Stiles nodded. “Oh yeah, I know him. He’s a smart kid. Really good family.” He nodded. “As long as he isn’t a jerk to you, I approve,” he said and Stiles looked at him in surprise.

“Really? Even though he hasn’t run screaming from all this crazy mess?” he asked and John shrugged.

“Scott’s family, I can’t fault somebody for not wanting to run screaming from even the craziest supernatural stuff if it involves her,” he said and Scott smiled.

“Awwww, I love you, too!” she said, then grabbed Stiles and tugged at him. “C’mon, I’ve gotta call Lydia and tell her what happened RIGHT NOW!” she said, dragging him up the stairs into the hall.

~

Scott had heard whisperings in the hall when she and Isaac walked together. She knew people were saying things about Isaac for dating her. But every day, he seemed able to ignore anything said about him. At break, they had started meeting up to hang out at the lacrosse field, and when she got there, Isaac always stood up and greeted her with a hug before pulling her down to sit between his legs on the bleachers and curl his arms around her to let her rest back against his front. 

It was better than Stiles and Danny, at least, who had managed to last three weeks without killing each other, seemingly by spending all their time together doing stuff besides talking. Currently, that ‘something’ was making out right there down a few rows of bleachers, only breaking apart long enough to jump into conversations being thrown around and then go back to making out when it was over.

Scott slapped her palms against Isaac’s upturned hands on his knees absently as she tried to ignore the way Danny’s hand was higher and higher up Stiles’s thigh every time she glanced over. It was Jackson who finally stopped talking and turned to throw his empty Gatorade bottle at them, watching it bounce off of the side of Stiles’s head. “Ow!” Stiles yelped, rubbing at his head as he turned to glare.

Danny glared at Jackson, reaching up to rub at Stiles’s temple. “Hey, what the hell was that for?” he demanded, grabbing up the bottle to throw at Jackson, who ducked it, in retaliation. “You could hurt him, Dick,” he said, turning to press a kiss to Stiles’s forehead. “You okay?”

Stiles nodded, giving Jackson a grumpy look. “I’m not made of sterner stuff like you, asshole,” he said, leaning against Danny’s shoulder.

Scott snorted. “You should stop trying to have sex right in front of us then,” she said, still absently patting at Isaac’s hands, only to smile in surprise when he caught her hands and used the hold to wrap his arms around her, crisscrossing her own forearms over her middle.

“Please, I could suck his dick right here and it would still be less distracting than you two being all gross,” Danny argued.

Isaac tutted. “We’re not gross.” Scott shivered in the cold some and Isaac instantly tugged her even closer, wrapping the open flaps of his jacket around her as well and zipping it up around both of them, nuzzling Scott’s jaw when she giggled at him.

Danny gave them a flat look. “Yeah, not gross at all.”

“Shut up,” Scott said, turning to hide her blush in Isaac’s curls. She looked up at Isaac suddenly. “Oh yeah, Mom wanted to know if you’re okay with staying at Derek’s place alone while he’s gone to visit his sister or if you wanna come stay with us,” she said and Isaac shook his head.

“I’m staying with Stiles,” he said, and Stiles broke away from making out with Danny – again – and turned to look at him.

“Oh yeah, that is now changed to code for ‘staying at Stiles’s house while Stiles gets some’ because I’m not coming home all weekend,” he said simply.

Danny smirked, pressing a kiss to Stiles’s neck. “No you are not,” he said smugly.

Stiles nodded very seriously. “Yeah, don’t set my house on fire or something, okay? Dad’s really busy so he’ll just be working or sleeping, just lie to him about me being in the shower or something if he asks. Danny’s family is gone this weekend so I’m staying at his place.”

Isaac rolled his eyes. “Stiles, the whole idea is I didn’t want to be alone,” he argued.

Stiles shrugged. “Sorry, dude. I like you and all, but I don’t like you more than _this_ ,” he said, gesturing to Danny’s face.

Lydia looked at them suspiciously. “Do you two even like each other? Besides for sex, I mean,” she asked sarcastically.

Danny huffed in mock-offense. “Stiles isn’t so bad when he’s not being a spaz,” he defended and Stiles made a ‘what the hell’ face.

“Compared to what people usually say about me, that’s practically a ‘Stiles is awesome’. And it’s _Danny_. Everybody loves him,” he stressed.

“You know, you say that a lot,” Danny said, grinning at him. “I’m starting to think you just like me.”

Stiles wiggled his eyebrows. “You would be correct in that assessment, but it doesn’t make it any less true. Even _Derek_ likes you,” he stressed. “Derek “I Hate Everything Good In The World” Hale thinks you’re an alright guy.”

Danny laughed. “Yep, that’s it. That’s proof I’m the best. Derek’s a grumpy man, that’s for sure.” He bumped his nose against Stiles’s chin. “But why are we talking about Derek Hale when I could be kissing you?” he asked and Stiles grinned.

“Asking the real questions,” he said before they, once again, began to obscenely make out again.

Lydia mimed gagging. “I really hope I don’t look that gross when I kiss boys,” she said and Scott shook her head

“That’s just nasty,” she agreed, turning to look at Isaac instead. He was a much more pleasant sight.

The moment of smiling at Isaac and him smiling back, making Scott’s insides flutter with the stupid butterflies that didn’t seem to be going away after a few weeks, was shattered by cruel laughter from the three guys who had just walked past. “Psh, like _It_ has any excuse to call anything ‘nasty’,” one of them muttered to their friend, clearly not meant for Scott and the others to hear. However, going by how Isaac’s arms around her tightened painfully and Jackson’s head snapped up, they all heard it.

Isaac unzipped the hoodie around them both and Scott grabbed at his hands. “Isaac, Isaac, no-“ He ignored her and jumped up and leapt over the bottom few rows of bleachers to land on the grass in one move.

“Hey! What did you just say about my girlfriend?!” he asked, stalking towards them. Scott scrambled up, slipping some when Jackson rushed past her and grabbed the back of Isaac’s jacket to slow him down. The guys all shot him amused looks and kept laughing and walking, and Isaac shook Jackson’ off. “HEY! I asked what the fuck you just called my girlfriend!” Isaac shouted, drawing the attention of a lot of others, including the girls from the soccer team practicing on the field.

The bigger of the guys turned back, smirking at Isaac. “Bro, I’m pretty sure that thing isn’t anybody’s girlfriend.”

Isaac’s face twisted into cold rage but Jackson grabbed him and held him back before he could go. “Stop! Isaac, think!” Jackson hissed.

Scott ran over, the low heels of her boots banging on the metal bleachers as she rushed over. “Isaac!” She put just enough Alpha in her shout to make him stop but not enough to make it clear something was way more different about her than the boys picking on her knew about. She stepped in front of him, putting her hands on his chest to stop him. “Isaac, ignore him-“

“Scott, I can’t just ignore it-“

“You have to,” Scott said gently. She gave him a meaningful look. “You know how easy you lose control of holding yourself back.”

He deflated some. “Fine,” he grumbled. Jackson put a hand on Isaac’s shoulder as he turned around and they started to walk off.

Scott started to follow, but the asshole behind her had to open his mouth. “Ha, that tranny may not be a girl, but he is as much of a weak little bitch as one.”

Scott stopped in her tracks and she heard the six girls playing soccer all gasp and one even yelled, “What the fuck did you just say?!” at him. 

Before Jackson or Isaac could even react Scott turned around and met the asshole who said it’s eyes. The guy immediately stopped laughing and Scott didn’t give him a chance to react before she closed the gap between them and punched him right in the face.

The guy’s friends caught him and one of them started towards her, but before he could get further than, “Crazy bitch,” a soccer ball came flying and hit him right in the head, knocking him flat onto the ground where he groaned and clutched at his face. The other of the trio of guys held his hands up when Scott looked at him and shook his head fearfully. Scott looked over at the girls who had previously been playing soccer and smiled when she saw one of them getting high-fives from the rest.

“Thank you!” she shouted to them and she waved back.

Her friend cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, “Girls gotta stick together!” at Scott, which just made her smile brightly before she turned back to see Isaac and Jackson both laughing their asses off at the two assholes on the ground behind her and the one friend trying to help them up.

~

After Stiles ditched him, Isaac took Scott and her mom up on the offer to come stay with them for the weekend. Scott helped her mom set up pillows and blankets on the couch, Isaac having been shooed away to the kitchen so he couldn’t help, complaining the whole time. “You didn’t mind him sleeping in my room last time he was homeless,” she accused and Melissa chuckled dryly.

“Last time he was homeless, he wasn’t my daughter’s boyfriend,” she said simply.

Scott sucked her teeth. “Mom, that’s so sexist,” she accused and Melissa gave a surprised laugh.

“Ha! Yeah, because you being a girl is the reason I won’t let a boy sleep _in your bed with you_ ,” she said, giving her a pointed look.

“It’s just not right to put our _guest_ on the couch,” Scott countered.

Isaac cleared his throat from the kitchen door. “Scott, really, it’s not the worst place I’ve slept by far.”

Scott pointed at him. “You stop that, it’s the principle of it! Would you or would you not be more comfortable in a bed?”

Isaac rolled his eyes, smiling. “Yes, but I’d be more comfortable on the couch than you _your_ bed because your mom would be unhappy and I like her so I’d feel guilty for making her unhappy.”

Melissa grinned. “I’ve always loved you, Sweetie,” she said, and he smiled bashfully at her easy affection. She looked at Scott. “Seriously, it is not because you’re a girl.”

Scott sighed dramatically. “Whatever,” she said, flopping onto the couch and curling up against the pillows. “Really though, you know I’ve had sex before,” she pointed out and Melissa leaned on the arm of the couch, throwing an amused look at Scott’s grumpy pout. 

“There are just some things a Mom does not need to think about happening down the hall while she’s trying to go to sleep.” She gave her a grin. “Isaac sleeps down here,” she said with finality.

Scott couldn’t help snorting. “Alright, fine.” She rolled off the couch and barely avoided landing on the coffee table as she stumbled to her feet. “Until then, however!” She jumped at Isaac, wrapping her arms around his neck to hang off of him. “C’mon, we can go play video games while mom cooks dinner.” She leaned back to give her mom a pointed look. “With the door open,” she compromised and Melissa chuckled.

“You’re learning well,” she said as she shuffled past them and into the kitchen.

~

In spite of the rule about Isaac sleeping downstairs on the couch, Melissa hadn’t _actually_ sat around demanding to see where hands were under the covers or anything, so Scott had to give it to her mom for trusting them to actually listen to her. 

Especially given how often Scott ignored her rules a lot of the time.

After Melissa had gone to bed, leaving Scott and Isaac curled up on the couch watching TV, Scott had nearly fallen asleep before Isaac kissed her and they ended up lazily trading kisses while lying on the couch.

In spite of Scott’s quip about having had sex before, she and Isaac hadn’t actually gotten anywhere near that before. And when Isaac slid his hand up her shirt some, fingertips edging slowly across her skin, she reached down and caught his hand, pulling away from the kiss. Isaac quickly pulled his hand away from her skin, leaving it hovering over her side. “No?” he asked. “If you want me to stop, that’s cool,” he said simply.

Scott looked up at him and sighed, giving him an apologetic look. “It’s not you,” she said softly and he shook his head.

“Scott, no,” he said firmly. He stroked her bangs from her eyes, smiling down at her beneath him. “You don’t have to explain anything.”

Scott groaned, pressing back into the pillow beneath her. “Yeah I do, because I just- I need to get it out.” She pulled the hand he’d took off of her back to settle on her side – over the shirt – and slid her hand up his forearm. “Isaac… you’re straight.”

“And you’re a girl,” he reminded her with conviction.

She shook her head. “But I still have a boy body.” She bit her lip. “I don’t- I don’t know if I want you touching me in ways that make that really obvious. I’ve got girlier hips and thigh lately, but I’ve just started getting boobs. I’ve got a boyish figure. I don’t have a girly curved waist.” She rolled her eyes. “I’ve got a penis for fucks sake.”

Isaac shook his head, leaning down to kiss her sweetly. “Doesn’t matter to me.” He brushed his lips along to her ear. “If you don’t want to, that’s okay. And I understand why you don’t. It sucks you got stuck with the wrong body. I wish I could make it all better for you,” he said sincerely. “But I like you how you are, too,” he said with a shy grin. “You’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever known. I’m totally fine not doing anything at all for however long you need, but don’t think I would be with you if I couldn’t handle the fact you’re a little different than other girls.”

Scott groaned, putting a hand over his face. “Stop being so damn sweet,” she grumbled. She leaned up to kiss him and curled her arms around his shoulders. “We can still keep making out, though,” she said simply, and that was that Isaac settled on top of her again, keeping his hands respectably on her hips over her clothes, and went back to kissing her.

~

When Scott came downstairs in the morning to a delicious smell, she was pleasantly surprised to find Isaac and her mom cooking together. “Oh hey, chorizo omelets!” she said excitedly.

Melissa smirked deviously when she turned to face her. “ _Somebody_ said we should make them for breakfast because it’s your favorite breakfast food.” She nudged Isaac, who gave Scott a sweet little shrug.

Scott walked over, rubbing her tummy when she looked at the pan. “Where’d we get the jalapeños?” she asked and Melissa nodded at Isaac again. “What, did you go shopping?” Scott asked incredulously.

Isaac blushed some, looking back down at the omelet he was trying to flip. “You seemed sort of down on yourself last night so I figured when I woke up I’d ask your mom if we could make omelets for you, to cheer you up, but you didn’t have eggs or jalapeños, so I just went to get some.”

“He’s lucky we had chorizo, that’s not as easy to get as just stopping by the store,” Melissa said and Scott gave Isaac the biggest smile.

“You’re the best boyfriend ever,” she said confidently, making his ears turn red again. 

“I just want you to be happy,” he said softly and even Melissa let out an ‘awwwww’ at that. Scott just darted in to peck his cheek before backing away to let them finish cooking without her getting in his way.

“Best. Boyfriend. Ever.”

After they sat down to eat their finished omelets, the back door opened and Stiles came in, talking a mile-a-minute as soon as he was through the door. “Scott! Oh my God, dude, I think Danny _actually_ might like me!” he gushed. He sat down without stopping talking and stole a bite of Scott’s food right off her plate. “So, I had to leave this morning because his older sister came over to hang out since his parents are gone and instead of just like shoving me out a window or something he introduced me and his sister laughed at him when he kissed me goodbye and said he’d see me tonight and then before I walked off, I heard him talking to his sister about how cute I’ll look in a suit for the dance.” He laughed brightly, leaning back in his chair. “Dude, Danny’s going to ask me to the dance! He hasn’t mentioned it and its next weekend so I didn’t even think he’d want me to go but clearly not.”

Melissa glanced at Scott. “What dance? You haven’t mentioned a dance. Have you asked Isaac to go with you yet?”

Isaac chuckled. “She knows it’s just a given I’m going with her, she doesn’t need to ask me. I mean, I didn’t ask her either.”

Scott shrunk in on herself some. “I-I wasn’t gonna go,” she said, pushing her food around with her fork.

“What? Why not?” Stiles demanded.

Scott sighed. “Stiles, c’mon, you know how hard it is to find clothes that look okay on me. I’ll never look right in one of those dresses.” She bit her bottom lip and looked down. “I’d just look stupid if I went.”

Stiles blinked, opening and closing his mouth a few times before he slumped some. “Dude…”

“Scott,” Melissa said seriously. “Honey, do you want to go to that dance?” she asked and Scott shrugged, looking down at her plate.

“My friends are all going,” she mumbled.

“Then you will, too,” Melissa said with conviction. “You’re not going to look stupid.”

Scott sighed. “Mom, how will I find a dress in a week?” she asked and Stiles scoffed.

“Oh please, Dude, we’re going to Macy’s as soon as you finish eating.” Scott smiled shyly and shrugged.

“Well, okay. I can try at least.”

~

For all that Scott worried she’d look stupid – and wow was it a hellish adventure to find a dress that A) fit her right and B) didn’t make her look like she was on her way to a quinceañera – she actually was okay with how she looked in the mirror.

Her dress wasn’t too fancy, because she was scared to stand out too much and because she and her mom were on a budget, but it was a pale pink dress with a lacy top and scoop neck and a short length that puffed out like a tutu sort of. She still couldn’t really find heels to fit and couldn’t walk well in them, but a pair of her black ankle boots looked cute enough. Her hair was finally long enough her mom had been able to pull it into a loose side-do, and it was held in place by a shiny, rhinestone comb that matched a bracelet she’d borrowed from Lydia. 

All in all, she thought she actually looked half-decent. She was nervous as hell, though. This was one of the true tests of being a _girl_. She would either be laughed at by all, or she would fit in. She knew that nothing changed that she was a girl, but the feeling of being just like all the other girls was the one thing she longed for more than anything. She wanted to be pretty just like other girls at the dance would be, and she knew that whatever happened, it would shape the way she felt about herself, regardless of how much her mom tried to convince her others didn’t matter.

When the doorbell rang, she had to take a few calming breaths because this was it. This was the most important test: how her friends reacted. When she walked down the stairs and turned the corner into the living room, Stiles saw her first and his eyes widened. “Holy shit.”

Scott tensed, worried by Stiles’s reaction. Especially combined with the way Danny was looking at her in _total shock_. Isaac came in the door and she looked at him fearfully when he did the same thing and stopped, staring.

However, before she could react one way or another, Isaac slowly approached her. “Scott… I-“

“Isaac-“

He cut her off and caught both of her hands and pulled them to his lips. When he lowered her hands, he _beamed_ at her.

All her self-doubt, all her fears, all her insecurities about assuming the most stereotypical ‘girly’ role and wearing a pretty dress to a school dance, all if it vanished when he pressed a kiss to her cheek and exhaled weakly and spoke.

“You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen in my life, Scott McCall.”

Scott ducked her head and blushed. “Thanks,” she whispered, then looked up, meeting his eyes. “Really. Thank you.” She rocked up onto her toes and pecked his lips before pulling back some and smiling at the others. “Alright, who’s ready to go?” she said with a clear excitement that had been hidden by the dread before.

Danny gestured to the doorway with a kind look and let her pass before him. “Ladies first.”

**Author's Note:**

> IT IS DONE! HUZZAH! *collapses in exhaustion*


End file.
